Pepper ¿Qué?
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Pepper quedará embarazada de Tony? Leer y comentar... Les prometo regresar pronto con más, me he echo un poco perezosa al subir los capítulos... xD Capítulos finales, así que comenten como puedan :P
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:**

**Esta es una solicitud de TonxPep v …. Esto de hacer cosas así no es lo mío ya que no sé realmente como se debe de hacer un fic de esta situación, de que por cierto se da en la actualidad, la idea está muy buena así que decidí realizarla… Creo que no sé cuánto durará… el tiempo me lo dirá.**

**Advertencia: Este por el momento, esta historia está clasificada como T, mientras vaya tomando forma será clasificad simplemente se recomendará discreción para aquellas personas que no les guste escenas de contenido sexual… bla bla y bla. **

**Lean y disfruten…**

Un día normal de escuela, para nuestros héroes, ya saben todo normal villano queriendo apoderarse de New York, las pesadas tareas de escuela, líos de adolescentes, todo normal. Bueno en fin, todo normal, menos en un salón de clases, ya sorprendentemente casi todos los estudiantes estaban prestando atención a la clase, dije casi, a excepción de una chica de cabello rojizo anaranjado como la zanahoria. Aparentemente ella estaba en otro lugar, por así decirlo, ella no le importaba nada en absoluto la clase que estaba siendo impartida por el profesor de física.

Punto de vista de Pepper.

Pepper como le parecía la clase muy aburrida el día de hoy, decidió escaparse al mundo de la fantasía donde todo lo que deseas allí esta con solo pensarlo.

"Sus ojos son tan azules como el reflejo del cielo en las aguas de los océanos, su cabello es tan perfecto como el de un bebé, sus labios son como dos almohadas suaves y sedosas… "(Me imagino que Pepper puede pensar así de Tony xD). Regresando casi por completo de su trance.- "Si tan solo, tuviera el valor de decirle que me atrae locamente… haría todo lo que fuera para que fuera solo mío" –Pensó Pepper sonriendo con deseo.

-¿Alguien me puede decir la ley de la relatividad de Albert Einstein? –Preguntó el profesor. –Bueno, como nadie quiere contestar seleccionaré a uno de ustedes. –Dijo viendo en todas direcciones. - SEÑORITA POTTS! ¿Me puede enunciar la ley de relatividad de Albert Einstein? –Preguntó a la pelirroja, mientras que ella estaba casi babeando literalmente y muy distraída que no se percató que el profesor estaba en frente de ella.

Imaginación de Pepper

Pepper, estoy loco por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo… y me preguntaba si… ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Acepto, acepto –Dijo sin darse cuenta que lo ultimó se le salió de su boca. Todos mirando a la pelirroja y se echaron a reír, en eso Pepper vuelve a la mundo real.

-¿Que acepta señorita Potts? –Preguntó el profesor

Eh… ¿me preguntó algo profesor? –Pregunto inocentemente.

Ahh… esta niña es la tercera vez que la pillo fantaseando de nuevo, señorita Potts –Dijo el profesor de física. –No me queda de otra que castigarla, después que termine toda la clase, por favor quédese en la sala de detención. Muy bien estudiantes, solo falta un minuto para que termine la clase, les deseo un feliz fin de semana. Y procuren hacer la tarea que les dejé para el lunes. Todos los estudiantes al sonar el timbre, salieron corriendo directo a la cafetería, ya que era la hora del almuerzo. (No sé, si algunos de sus profesores se despiden antes de terminar el día en su clase, pero en mi instituto así se despiden) –Señorita Potts, por favor quédese por un momento necesito hablar con usted. –Pepper tragó saliva.

Si… ¿Profesor? ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? –Dijo preocupada por lo que está por venir.

Usted señorita, en el último trimestre ha bajado considerablemente en sus calificaciones… -Dijo el profesor entregándole un volante con las calificaciones de Pepper. –Y eso me preocupa mucho… así que decidí asignarle un tutor para que le ayude a estudiar para el examen final del viernes de la otra semana. Ya que si reprueba, no me queda opción que mandarla a clases de verano. –Pepper en eso se congeló

¿Clases de verano? –Preguntó con histeria.

Si, así que le seleccioné unos candidatos para que usted escogiera… -Dijo el profesor entregándole unas fichas con las fotografías de los estudiantes, Pepper reviso las fotos. Sonrió aliviada al ver que uno de esos candidatos era su mejor amigo. Tony, ya que sería incomodo si le tocará con alguien que no conocía. –Pepper agarró la ficha y se la pasó a su profesor, el profesor lo abrió y sonrió. –Buena elección, él es uno de los mejores estudiantes en mi clase. (Por cierto, este yo no estoy segura si Tony es malo en física, ya que en el episodio donde Rhona le pone "pruebas" a Tony y el menciona, corríjame si me equivoco que la física no es lo suyo o algo así. Y otro punto que quiero aclarar en este fic el profesor de física de es un OC)

Bien le notificaré al Sr. Stark el será su tutor. –Dijo el profesor metiendo todo sus libros a su maletín –pase una feliz tarde señorita Potts. –Dijo saliendo del lugar.

Pepper quedó sola en el salón, miro la ficha y se mordió el labio inferior. –Wiiiiii….. Pasaré más tiempo con Tony…. –Dijo dando una vuelta y besando la foto de Tony. Pepper se detuvo, ya que su estómago rugió –Uhmmm… tanta emoción me dio hambre –Dijo agarrando su bolso y saliendo directo a la cafetería. Después de eso, Pepper se dirigió hacia la azotea de la academia. Encontrando a sus amigos.

Hola, chicos! –Exclamó Pepper con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

Hola Pepper. –Dijo Rhodey agitando la mano.

Hola, Pep –Dijo Tony levantando la vista de su pod. –Oh, ¿debería decir Pupila? –Bromeo Tony. Pepper se echó a reír. En eso Tony nuevamente fija su vista al pod.

Pepper, aun no entiendo nada –Rhodey interrumpió. ¿Por qué escogiste a Tony sobre los demás?

Pues…. –Evitando sonrojarse. En eso Tony estuvo expectante ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. –Pues… por qué no de todos los que me propuso el profesor ninguno conozco bien. Y sabes que no me llevó bien con personas nuevas para mí.

Aja… -Dijo Rhodey. –Si se exactamente lo que hablas.. Pepper.

Y bien, ¿cuándo quieres que te dé tutoría? -Preguntó Tony. Levantándose de donde estaba sentado hace minutos.

Pues, que tal esta noche… necesito estudiar para el examen del otro viernes. –Dijo terminando de comer su fruta.

Bien –En eso se escucha un pitido del pod de Tony. –"Alerta una actividad de energía makluan detectada." –En eso Tony se puso rígido. –Gene. –Siseo con rabia. Pepper y Rhodey se vieron entre si y vieron a Tony.

Continuará…

**Este pondré como trama del fic, un enfrentamiento con el mandarín, ya que tengo planes para cumplir con la idea que tengo para Pepper quede embarazada. Por favor comentar, para continuar la historia por lo menos tres reviews y actualizo… en menos de una semana. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Iron Man: aventuras de hierro.**

**Lean y disfruten…**

**Minutos antes…**

**Hong Kong, China.**

Una figura alta y obscura apareció dentro de un templo, los monjes se estremecieron del susto. La figura camino dentro del templo, llegando a una sala llena de personas del alto elite de China.

-Mandarín, te dijimos claramente que te está prohibido entrar en este templo sin previo aviso. –Dijo el máximo monje.

-No se preocupe, Sensei… Solo vine a hablar con los mandatarios. –Dijo acercándose al centro de la sala. En algunos monjes se preparan para luchar con el mandarín por atreverse a interrumpir en la sala sagrada.

Alto! –grito el monje supremo. –Déjenlo y por favor retírense –Dijo refiriéndose a los demás monjes. En eso todos los monjes se inclinaron y salieron del gran salón. –Espero que sea rápido… -Dijo el monje levantándose de su asiento. (Este solo aclaró que estos monjes no son los monjes tradicionales, sino que son monjes entrenados como los ninjas, son monjes oscuros).

Creo que no nos hemos presentado… Yo soy el mandarín, me he enterado que en los últimos meses, un extraño con armadura similar a la mía, ha causado estragos, en sus negocios. –El mandarín dijo haciéndoles recordar a Iron Man que en los últimos meses, ha interrumpido con sus negocios de armas con HAMMER multinacional.

Iron Man –Dijo con rabia un señor de barba obscura y traje negro. –Ese maldito destruyó toda mi embarcación de adamantium la semana pasada. –En eso todas las personas que se encontraban allí empezaron a decir sus quejas o experiencias con Iron Man-

SILENCIOOOOOOOO! –Grito el supremo monje. –Sé que ustedes están muy molestos con lo que hizo ese hombre de hierro. Pero, ¿Por qué vienes ante nosotros?

Pues, yo puedo solucionar sus problemas si ustedes cooperan con todo lo que necesito para encontrar una pieza valiosa. –Todos los que estaban en ese lugar se miraron entre sí.

Pues, dinos lo q ue necesitas nosotros te ayudaremos, siempre y cuando te deshagas de el…. –Dijo un hombre con apariencia de asesino en serie (Similar al guasón de Batman solo que sin maquillaje pero con esas expresiones que pone usualmente)

Pero, ¿Cómo lo vas a eliminar Mandarín? –Dijeron un apuesto hombre de mediana edad.

Que no se diga más –Dijo el máximo monje levantándose de su lugar. –Te otorgamos todos lo que necesites para realizar dicha tarea de eliminar a Iron Man de una vez por todas. Toma –Dijo sacando una botella en forma de ovalo de una destilería –Esta es la mejor forma de derrotar a un caballero de coraza de hierro, engañándolo a hacer la cosa más primitiva y vil que el hombre común ha caído preso ciento de veces.

Vaya al grano… -Dijo el mandarín con impaciencia.

Bien, esta botella lo debes de esparcir dentro de la armadura de Iron Man, pero sin que se dé cuenta delo que debes de hacer, y esto lo hará encarnarse con la primera mujer que mire, claro el efecto de esto tardará unos días en dar efecto. Pero esto lo hará de cambiar su forma de actuar haciéndolo más agresivo y más primitivo en el sentido de sus impulsos de carnales. Aunque tendrá su personalidad de siempre. Y con suerte al completarse los efectos estos acabarán tan rápido como empezaron, pero para eso será demasiado tarde para que trate de cambiar algo. De que haya realizado, y como consecuencia esto lo hará arrepentirse de sus actos y tendrá asumir la responsabilidad del echo de traer a un ser a este mundo.

Excelente… -Dijo el mandarín. "Espero que esto resulte, bueno ya que Tony me dijo una vez que le gustaba Whitney… pero no tenía el valor de decírselo… solo le daré un pequeño empujón" "Pero primero tengo que llamar la atención de el para que caiga en la trampa. Y así pueda inyectar esta sustancia en su armadura" –Pensó malvadamente Gene. –Bueno, les informaré de los avances… del plan. –Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Pep… -Dijo Tony volando directo hacia donde se detectó la actividad de los anillos. –Creo que llegaré tarde a darte tutoría, de verdad lo siento.

Si, Tony no te preocupes…. –Dijo un poco decepcionada. –Te esperare, aquí en el templo. –Dijo sentándose sobre esa silla giratoria. (Ya saben a cual me refiero)

Gracias, Pep, por entenderme, estaré tan pronto como pueda –Dijo aterrizando en el edificio abandonado. –Hum esto es extraño.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Pepper desde el tele comunicador.

Pues, porque mi análisis me indican que además de actividad makluan, hay una inestabilidad del espacio y tiempo. –Dijo Tony. –¿Pepper? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hola? Rayos lo justo lo que me faltaba, perdí contacto con la armería. En eso aparece el mandarín detrás de Tony.

Vaya! Sabía que vendrías a buscarme –Dijo el mandarín con su voz metálica.

¿Qué haces aquí? Gene… -Escupió Iron Man.

Ah, Tony, Tony, Tony… -Dijo el Mandarín negando con la cabeza. –Nunca escuchas a los demás, ¿cierto?.

¿Entonces eso quiere decir? ¿Que viniste aquí a propósito? ¿Para qué? –Dijo levantando las manos en interrogación.

No vengo por ti, vengo por otro asunto, sino te importa. Es un asunto personal. –Dijo desapareciendo de ese lugar.

Okay… eso fue raro! –Dijo Iron Man –Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gene aquí en este lugar?

¿Tony? –Preguntó Pepper desde la sala de armas.

Si, ¿Pepper? –Dijo todavía intrigado.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué perdimos la comunicación?

Fue Gene… -Dijo dudando mencionar su nombre a la pelirroja. –El apareció detrás de mí. Y me dijo que sabía que lo buscaría… -Dijo estremeciéndose.

¿En serio? –Dijo enarcando una ceja Pepper. –Hummm… esto es extraño, normalmente Gene se acerca a ti solo cuando necesita ayuda para encontrar los anillos makluan.

Sí, eso pensé yo… ¿Qué estará tramando? Pero ahora estaré pendiente de sus movimientos.

Si eso deberías de hacer, Tony regresa a la armería, tiene un asunto pendiente que atender… -Dijo Pepper bromeando.

Está bien, Pepper, ya voy en camino. –Dijo despegando e dirigiéndose hacia la armería.

**Con el mandarín…**

Gene, aterrizó el empire states y sonrió –Tuve éxito, el pobre ni se dio cuenta que su armadura fue infiltrada con la sustancia. –Dijo hablando por un telecomunicardor.

Excelente informaré a los demás… -Dijo el supremo monje. El monje entró en la gran sala donde todos los involucrados en el plan se encontraban allí, bebiendo. –Señores, nuestro secuaz tuvo éxito, ahora solo nos queda que esperar y ver como Iron Man se derrumba… -Dijo el monje obscuro.

**En la sala de armas…**

Tony al llegar, fue recibido como de costumbre por un abrazo de la pelirroja, él le gustaba la forma que lo abrazaba con ternura y amistosamente la linda pelirroja neoyorquina. Tony había siente algo por Pepper más que un sentimiento de amistad. El la quería eso era cierto, el haría todo lo que fuera para que su amiga y chica favorita fuera feliz, además el apropósito se incluyó en la lista de voluntarios al enterarse que Pepper había bajado de calificaciones el último trimestre, ya que el sabía a ciencia cierta que Pepper había disminuido por las cosas del equipo Iron Man, y él se sentía responsable de su descenso en sus calificaciones. Y el tenía pensado que esta noche se le declararía su amor por ella, y le pediría ser su novia. (Si lo sé, se lo pedirá muy rápido pero por favor, en este fic está adaptado a este tema de las consecuencias de los embarazos precoces en la adolescente de la edad de Pepper y aún más jóvenes que ella, así que disculpen por el gran aventón de Tony al declararse a Pepper)

-Bien, entonces la fórmula de la intensidad del campo eléctrico es igual a la fuerza eléctrica sobrecarga eléctrica -Dijo Tony explicando cómo sacar la intensidad del campo magnético de un cuerpo. –¿Entiendes? –Dijo mirándola de reojo. No podía evitar de dejar de verla –"Se mira tan hermosa cuando se esfuerza por entender esto"

Pues, no sé… Tony, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas más despacio? no entiendo por qué la fuerza eléctrica se debe de dividir entre la carga eléctrica…. –Dijo mirando el libro y después notó la cercanía de Tony a su cara. –¿Qué? –Lo miró por varios segundos y se sonrojó – ¿Que tengo? –preguntó tratando de simular su sonrojó. Pepper desvió la mirada y la puso en el libro.

Pepper…. –Dijo finalmente Tony.

Si, ¿Tony? –Dijo nerviosa sin mirarlo a la cara. Finalmente Pepper tuvo el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos. En eso Tony, se le acercó poco a poco y aterrizó sus labios con los de Pepper, esta se sorprendió ante el acto, y se apartó con los ojos bien abiertos. –Tony? ¿Me… me acabas de besar? –Dijo Pepper atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

Si… ¿Hay algo de malo que te bese? –Dijo Tony mirándola con ganas de hacerlo nuevamente.

Pues….. –Dijo Pepper, en eso Tony aprovecha y la besa de nuevo. (Si se preguntan si son los efectos de la sustancia que Gene le introdujo dentro de la armadura de Tony… pues no… ahorita es la voluntad de Tony, bueno tal vez le están empezando los efectos. Solo lo han hecho un poco atrevido. Lo siento si no le gusta este comportamiento de Tony) Luego de varios segundos, Tony se separa. Dejando a Pepper con ganas de más. Pero ella quiere una explicación del raro comportamiento de Tony. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle. Tony se le adelantó.

Pep, se mi novia...

Continuara…

**Bueno este es el capítulo dos, como les dije actualice en menos de una semana xD pero también tuve mis motivos de actualizarlo pronto ya que uno es una solicitud y no me gusta dejar a mis lectoras con el suspenso… Dos, creo que a partir de mañana estaré muy ocupada, ya que este hoy empezó las prácticas profesionales para mí y me toca después del almuerzo ir a realizarlas en una oficina de contabilidad. Y lo peor es que son tres horas, ósea d de la tarde y por eso creo que actualizaré semanalmente por el tiempo, no porque yo pensaba actualizar cada tres o dos días. Ya que estoy inspirada para esta historia al máximo de lo normal. Por favor dejar reviews ya que solo así me podrán decir como estuvo este capítulo… si no les gusto… o si tienen una crítica constructiva… ya que las acepto sin importar que…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado… y si quieren que le agregue algo también me lo dicen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Iron Man: Armored Aventures no me pertenece, Iron Man le pertenece a Marvel Comics, y la serie a Marvel studios subsidiaria de Disney. La película de Iron Man 3 está cerca…**

**Busca nuestra fan page en Facebook:**

**Lean y disfruten…**

Papá, ya llegue –Gritó Pepper entrando a la casa.

Ok, cariño… ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Ya cenaste? –Dijo el papá desde su cuarto.

Bien, Papá… y si ya sé no te preocupes.-Dijo Pepper subiendo la escaleras.

Me alegro… cariño tengo que regresar a la oficina por unos archivos que olvidé, regresaré un poco tarde. –Dijo el papá de la pelirroja. –Te quiero mucho mi princesa… -Dijo dándole un beso sobre su frente –Duerme bien. –Dijo cerrando la puerta de su alcoba. Su papá bajó por las escaleras, Pepper estiró una oreja para escuchar los pasos de su padre cerrar la puerta principal. Se tumbó para la izquierda, y agarró su osito y no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción.

Adivina, señor cariñitos, Tony me pidió ser su novia… -Dijo hablándole a su peluche. Mordiendo la oreja al oso de peluche –No me lo esperaba que así fuera pero… lo importante que ahora somos novios… -Dijo tocándose los labios donde minutos antes Tony la había besado dos veces. Sonrió recordando ese momento más feliz maravilloso del día de hoy.

Flashback….

Pep, se mi novia... –Dijo Tony viéndolas a los ojos. Pepper tenía la expresión en su rostro: Oh mi Dios! no sabía que decir. En eso Tony miró la cara pálida de su amiga y pensó "¿Que rayos acabo de hacer?" –Pep, si no quieres está bien, siempre seremos amigos… y – Y en eso poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven. Y se abalanzó abrazando a Tony.

Oh, pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir… ya había perdido la esperanza. –Dijo la pelirroja abrazandolo aún más fuerte.

Jeje, me alegra que aceptes. ¿Espera me aceptaste? –Pepper rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto que sí, tontito. –Dijo agarrándole la nariz a Tony haciéndole mimos. Como cuando una madre le hace mimos a su bebé. Tony abrazó dulcemente a la pelirroja y le dio un beso tierno y sincero a la pelirroja. –Pensé que no sentías lo mismo… -Dijo viéndola a los ojos. –Tú eres todo para mí, tu eres mi estrella que ilumina mi noche. Te quiero… Pepper, no tenía el valor de decírtelo hasta hoy.

Yo también te quiero e igual… que a ti no tenía el valor de decirte lo que sentía… –Dijo Pepper. Después de eso. Después de un rato de estudiar… y hablar cosas… Pepper se sentía muy cansada. Y decidió sentarse en la silla de comandos. Y Tony tenía que seguir reparando la máquina de guerra. Al terminar, Tony miró hacia el lugar donde Pepper estaba. Y miró que estaba muy soñolienta sujetando un libro de física.

Oye, no quiero una novia con ojos de zombi… -Dijo dejando su soplete en la mesa y acercándose donde su novia, está la miró con cansancio.

Estoy bien, además sino estudio… ¿Quién lo hará por mí? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Será mejor que descanses, después de todo has estudiado desde la 7:30 de la noche y ya casi son a las 9:00, tu papá deberá estar muy preocupado por ti –Dijo sentándose frente a ella. Pepper abrió los ojos como platos, se veía tan rara porque ya se le notaba las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Tony se asustó por la apariencia de su novia.

Ahhhhh, Mi papá me va a matar, me dijo que regresara antes de las nueve. –Dijo levantándose de golpe metiendo todas sus pertenencias en su bolso rosa. Y salió disparada. En eso Tony queda sorprendido pero Pepper regresa y le da un beso rápido. –Nos vemos mañana, lindo inventor. –Y Salió del lugar dejando a un Tony tocándose los labios, después él se estiró y puso sus manos sobre la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Fin del flashback….

Pepper bostezó cansadamente, sus párpados lo sentía muy pesados, trataba de mantenerse despierta pero no lo logró y terminó durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazando su oso de peluche ella reflejaba la inocencia de toda joven enamorada.

Unas dos semanas después…

Tony y Pepper eran novios, era un hecho que todos sabían y que los dos se gustaban, pero sus conocidos no sabían porque no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos todos lo veían venir, incluso Rhodey lo veía venir.

Viejo… -Dijo Rhodey poniendo su hombro sobre el casillero. –Al fin de tanto tiempo le expresaste tus sentimientos a Pepper. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –Dijo en un tono similar de un padre. Tony cerró su casillero. Y rodó los ojos.

Desde ¿cuándo te comportas como un padre? –Preguntó burlonamente Tony. En eso aparece la chica esencial de Stark.

Hola, Rhodey. –Dijo saludando con la mano.

Hola, Tony. –Dijo abrazándolo.

Hola, Pep... –Dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios. -¿Cómo te fueron tus resultados del examen de física de la semana pasada? –Preguntó cariñosamente Tony

Muy bien, aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda. –Dijo coquetamente Pepper. Ella sabía que Tony se ponía nervioso ante esto y esto la hacía reír del comportamiento nervioso de su novio. Rhodey rodó los ojos. "Ahora que son novios, me dejan a un lado." –Pensó suspirando.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir, mamá me quiere en casa ya que vamos a visitar a la abuela durante el fin de semana. Tony, te apresuras ya que mi mamá está muy alterada por el viaje y no quiere dejarte sin darte unas indicaciones. –Rhodey miró a su amigo claramente distraído y solo recibió de parte un "aja". Rhodey se molestó, y decidió dejarlos solos.

Adiós, Rhodey hay me saludas a tu madre y a tu abuela. –Dijo sonriéndole, por lo menos Pepper estaba consciente de que Rhodey se alejaba. Luego postró su mirada en su novio. Y le besó suavemente su cuello. (Lo sé, Pepper no es así, pero también tengo hacer parecer que Pepper también lo desea de ese modo. Pero ella lo hace para ver la reacción de Tony)

Pep… -Dijo Tony, claramente nervioso. Los efectos de la sustancia cada vez floraba dentro de su ser pero él podía controlar su impulsos. Pero tarde o temprano no lo podrá controlar por mucho tiempo.

¿Si…? ¿Tony? –Susurrándole coquetamente en la oreja.

Por favor… no me hago responsable… de –Dijo tragando saliva. En eso, suena el pod de Tony. "No puedo creer, pero gracias al villano que esté haciendo crímenes" Pensó aliviado. En eso Pepper detuvo su acción. Y Tony miró su pod, "Gene" –pensó Tony.

¿Tony? ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al ver el color pálido en el rostro del muchacho. En eso Tony regresa en sí.

Pep, lo siento me tengo que ir, alguien está haciendo estragos cerca del Times Square. –Dijo saliendo del lugar.

Hey, Tony ¿Qué pasa con nuestra cita? -Preguntó Pepper.

No te preocupes esto será rápido, te veo en el parque. –Dijo regresando donde Pepper para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Pepper quedó confundida, viendo a su novio salir por la puerta principal de la Academia Tomorrow. Pero ella entendía muy bien, que Tony tenía que luchar con el crimen y todo. Pero a veces se sentía como ignorada. Porque le prestaba más atención a las cosas de Iron Man aunque era divertido ver a su novio derrotar a los villanos le era muy difícil, tener que esperarlo después de cada batalla, y sobre todo preocupante cuando regresaba algo lastimado por quemaduras, golpes, lesiones o contusiones. Y ella terminaba muy preocupada no le gustaba verlo lastimado por esas peleas.

Mientras en las cercanías del Times Square…

¿Dónde estará Iron Man? –Preguntó el mandarín haciendo que relámpagos caigan sobre los techos de los edificios. En eso sonríe, al ver que su héroe favorito se acercaba.

¿Y ahora que tramas Gene? –Preguntó Iron Man preparándose para disparar sus repulsores.

Pues, ese es mi asunto, no tuyo. –Dijo que Iron Man estaba más impaciente que nunca usualmente no era así, siempre se ponía a hablar con el antes de pelear. "Al parecer le está dándole los efectos de la sustancia." –Pensó sonriendo satisfactoriamente ahora solo me falta saber quién será la afortunada.

Sea lo que sea, es malo sabiendo cómo eres –Dijo Iron Man disparando sus repulsores. –Y por lo tanto debo de detenerte, antes que hagas daño a alguien. –En eso el mandarín se pone a reír.

¿Hacer daño? ¿Yo? , el que hará daño a alguien serás tú, Stark –Dijo tirando un rayo segante de luz. Tony se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Y al dispersarse la luz, el mandarín desapareció. ¿Pero, a donde se fue? – Se preguntó a su mismo en frustración ¡Rayos! Lo dejé escapar de nuevo. ¿Y a que se refería con que le haré daño a alguien? –Dijo con fatiga. –Bueno, será mejor que vaya a despedirme de Roberta y de Rhodey… pero primero voy a recoger a Pepper para nuestra cita.- Dijo despegando sin darse cuenta que el mandarín lo iba siguiendo. Al llegar central park, Tony aterrizó mirando alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie lo vio aterrizar, suspiro aliviado y se metió a los baños públicos del parque para cambiarse. Se quitó la armadura y esta se compactó en una mochila. Tony conservó este diseño por si acaso hubiera una emergencia y tener que salir como él. El mandarín aterrizó unos metros detrás de los baños para asegurarse que saliera Stark. Y rápidamente se quitó la armadura y escondiendo los anillos en su camisa. Ahora, Gene se puso los lentes. En eso Tony sale de los baños, y va dispuesto a encontrarse con su novia. Gene casi lo pierde de vista hasta lo encontró que iba caminando directo hacia la fuente del parque. Gene se escondió entre unos arbustos que estaban a unos 50 mts de distancia de la fuente. Tony se sentó allí esperando a su novia. Espero varios minutos hasta que una joven se acercó a la fuente, los ojos de Gene se abrieron como platos.

¿Pepper? ¿Ella? Oh no, no, no, esto no debía de ser así, tenía que ser Whitney de la que el Tonto de Stark tenía que estar enamorado, no Pepper… -En eso recuerda que el máximo monje le dijo. "Se juntará con la primera mujer que vea para encarnarse con ella" – ¿Y ahora qué haré? –Preguntó el joven asiático, Aunque él era un Khan no podía evitar sentir algo por Pepper, ella era muy dulce con él y paciente además que siempre lo apoyaba sin importar nada... Al principio, Gene pensó que era solo agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que era más que eso y al saber que ella se juntará con Tony en un acto carnal, le hervía la sangre… rápidamente se colocó los anillos, convirtiéndose en el mandarín y despareciendo del lugar con destino al santuario donde está el causante de todo esto.

Roberta! Ya llegue! –Gritó Tony.

Oh, Tony me alegra que hayas venido, ya iba a mandar a que te buscarán –Dijo la señora Rodas bajando con unas maletas. –James, hijo es hora… vamos a perder el avión. –Gritó la señora de mediana edad a su hijo adolescente.

Ya voy! –Gritó bajando con unas maletas muy pesadas. –Mamá ¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas? No nos quedaremos una semana.

Ya lo sé, no son maletas mías, son obsequios para tu abuela, James. ¿Seguro que estarás bien por el fin de semana? –Preguntó la señora Rodas a Tony.

Claro, estaré bien, solo son dos días, me sé cuidar solo. –Dijo muy arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

Bien cuídate, mucho Tony estaremos de vuelta el lunes por la tarde. –Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Adiós, Roberta… adiós Rhodey… me traes la galletas de la abuela. –Dijo agitando la mano. Mientras el auto se alejaba.

Nos vemos el lunes, Tony, no hagas nada estúpido. ¿Entendido?

_Diez minutos más tarde…_

El celular de Tony sonó.

Hola, Pepper ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo preocupado por la pelirroja.

Eh… como te lo diré? Ehhhh, Tony, sabes mi papá hoy salió en una misión de cuatro días… y como quedo yo sola en mi casa y eso no me gusta… porque me da miedo… -Tony se rio de su novia.

¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

¿Qué crees… que puedo quedarme contigo, por el fin de semana? –Preguntó tímidamente.

Pues, claro.. ¿Por qué no?

¿En serio? Entonces llego a las cinco. ¿Ok? -Dijo claramente emocionada. –Te quiero mucho… nos vemos al rato.

Ok, Pepper, yo también te quiero. –Dijo y colgó la llamada. "Será, mejor que prepare la habitación de huéspedes…" –Pensó Tony.

Tony estaba en la cocina cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

Ya voy –Gritó saliendo de la cocina sin darse cuenta que llevaba el delantal rosa. Hola, Pepper llegaste muy pronto. –Dijo limpiándose las manos con unas toallas de cocina. ¿Qué? –Preguntó ante la mirada perdida de Pepper.

Por lo que se ve estabas cocinando –Dijo riéndose del delantal nada masculino de andaba puesto. Tony se sonrojó y se sobó la nuca.

Ehhhh, no encontré otro delantal…-Dijo nerviosamente.

Jajá, me gusta verte sonrojar, te hace ver más lindo –Dijo tirándose en un abrazo a Tony. Este la sujetó por la cintura. Este contacto le despertó el "animal" que lleva adentro de el xD Y cuando estaba a punto de hacer su jugada.

Uhhhmmm… ¿y ese olor? –Preguntó Pepper arrugando la nariz.

¿Cuál olor? –preguntó Tony viéndola con brillo en sus ojos.

Huele a que algo se está quemando… -Dijo viendo directo a la cocina. En eso Tony se despertó de su trance.

Oh no… el estofado… -Gritó alarmado poniendo sus manos sobre sus cienes. Y salió corriendo a la cocina. Pepper miró con diversión a Tony y lo siguió. –Oh no se echó a perder.

Jajaja, eso te pasa por no prestarle atención a lo que cocinas. –Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja. Tony la fulminó con la mirada.

Ahhh, creo que ordenaré comida china –Dijo suspirando y agarrando su celular. Pepper rodó los ojos y se fue a cambiar al cuarto de huéspedes y después a la sala a sentarse en el sofá. Sacó su laptop. Tenía un ensayo que entregar para el lunes.

Bien gracias… -Dijo hablando por teléfono. –lo carga a mi cuenta. –Dijo colgando finalmente. –En 30 minutos vendrán con la cena… -Dijo detuviendose en seco al ver a Pepper con un centro blanco que mostraba su escote y un short azul. "Pepper se mira muy hermosa que podría hacerla ¿mi….a?" (Más bien quiso pensar violable xD) Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó un poco "¿Que rayos acabo de pensar?" Pepper sintió la mirada de Tony sobre ella.

¿Qué? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. Tony regresó a la realidad y desvió la mirada de los atributos de Pepper.

Nada… -Dijo fríamente subiendo la escalera. Entró al baño y respiró profundo. Aghh! ¿Qué me sucede? –Dijo sobándose la parte superior de su frente. Se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo. ¿Por qué me siento así de…? Y su voz interior le respondió "¿Excitado?" "Es obvio, Stark tus hormonas adolescentes se activaron" –Tu cállate. –Dijo Tony a su mente. En eso suena el timbre. Rápidamente sale del baño baja la escalera. Pero ve que Pepper ya abrió la puerta. Y lo que le sorprendió fue que el joven repartidor le estaba coqueteando a su novia. Cerró una mano en un puño. Y se acercó.

Hola… Ya le entregue su pedido a esta hermosa joven –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Pepper. Mientras ella se rió. Esto le hizo enfadar más a Tony.

Qué bien… gracias… pero esta hermosa joven es mi novia… así que por favor no la mire así. –Dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara del repartidor. Pepper se asustó del raro comportamiento de Tony. Tony quedó dando la espalda a Pepper junto a la puerta.

¿Qué fue eso Tony? –preguntó furiosa Pepper. –El repartidor solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. –Dijo muy enojada. En eso Tony voltea a ella.

¿Amable contigo? –Pregunto burlonamente Tony. ¿No viste como te miraba?.-Preguntó con un toque de celos.

Que importa cómo me miraba… No puedes controlar con quien puedo o no hablar. –Dijo Pepper levantando la voz. –Además tú no me dices nada así por el estilo. –Dijo desviando la mirada. ¿Y tú porque te enojas? ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Pregunto burlonamente Pepper.

¿Qué? No estoy celoso, ¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea? –Dijo acercándose lentamente. -¿Qué cosas quieres que te diga? –Preguntó seductoramente. Acercándose a su novia, esta nerviosamente ante su comportamiento retrocedió poco a poco hasta que no pudo más quedando entre él y la pared. Tony la tenía a su merced, la miró directo a los ojos, está desvió la mirada.

¿Toooony? ¿Poor.. Porque estas actuando así? –Preguntó tartamudeando nerviosamente. Esto no es gracioso… -Dijo finalmente.

Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? –Esta vez Pepper no dijo nada. –Uhmmm bueno, ¿quieres que te diga… mi dulce de miel? O ¿Mi linda conejita? ¿O que te parece Pipah? –Este último lo susurró seductoramente estremeciendo a Pepper. Tony sonrió malvadamente de una forma en la cual le hacía insinuar a Pepper un montón de cosas. Tony miró hacia los labios de Pepper. Y esta miró nerviosamente a Tony. Tony le empezó a besar suavemente los labios de Pepper, este la atrajo hacia él, ella sintió algo extraño en la entrepierna de Tony, ella no sabía casi nada de cómo funcionaba los cuerpos de los chicos pero sabía a la perfección que Tony estaba como se diría "excitado" Pepper no sabía qué hacer, a pesar que le gustaba la atención que le estaba dando Tony, ella sabía a la perfección que era algo incorrecto. Pero también por así decirlo sus hormonas femeninas despertaron de un largo sueño. Y se dejó de llevar poco a poco por los roces y caricias de Tony, ella pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Tony. "¿Esto es correcto?" –Pensó Pepper. "¿Y si… no lo es?" En eso Tony la carga y la lleva a su habitación. La besó a apasionamente esta vez, pasó su mano por la espalda de Pepper, luego bajando poco a poco hasta el inicio de su camisa, la levantó rápidamente mientras le besaba el cuello. Las manos de Pepper temblaban no sabía si dar el siguiente paso. Lentamente Pepper se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de Tony. Y luego Tony tiró a Pepper en la cama, ella estaba sin camisa, claramente se sonrojó al ver los abdominales de su novio. Al parecer el trabajo de Iron Man le hizo desarrollar esa parte de su cuerpo. Tony se acostó a la par de Pepper mirando hacia el cielo del techo. –Pepper, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. –Dijo Tony recobrando un poco de cordura en sí. Pepper se tumbó viendo a su novio, lo miró a los ojos. –Podemos esperar ¿si quieres? –Preguntó Tony viéndola los ojos. En eso Pepper no supo como pero, aterrizó los labios sobre los de él. –Tony, cállate.. –Ahora ella no quería que terminara así quería llegar hasta el final. Ambos se besaron locamente y se despojaron de sus ropas, esa noche terminaron uniéndose en uno solo.

**¿Qué va a suceder después? ¿Gene sabrá que fue demasiado tarde para revertir todo? ¿Qué pasara con Tony y Pepper? Lo sabrán si me dicen si les gustó o no este capítulo, porque en serio que me esforcé para hacerlo, así… **

**Posdata: Actualizaré tal vez antes del otro sábado…**

**Visiten nuestra fan page en Facebook:**

pages/Iron-Man-Aventuras-de-Hierro-Fans/395621000536492?ref=hl


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del autor: Bien, por donde empiezo… Creo que este capítulo será un poco corto debido a que he quemado mis neuronas esta semana… más cuando me saqué un 1 en Costo, lo pueden creer un 1! Y eso me ha puesto a pensar que tanto me esfuerzo por mi notas académicas, he bajado en picada… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por 8 puntos… Pero por suerte no me ha quitado la inspiración de seguir escribiendo ya que así me olvido de todos mis problemas. Les recomiendo redactar historias ya que si ayuda a la integridad de una persona. Bueno espero que se animen a escribir. Bueno sin nada más que decir que… Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece y nunca me va a pertenecer pero si tengo el derecho de redactar historias sobre esta serie.

Lean y disfruten… y si quieren se pueden quejar conmigo xD porque yo misma pienso que este a Tony lo hago parecer más o menos a su contraparte de los comics y de la película… ya saben a qué me refiero. XD

Postdata: Perdón por el salto de página sé que algunos querían saber el que pasó entre los dos después de eso.

* * *

El máximo monje estaba en el jardín del templo. Observando el amanecer (Recuerden hay algo llamado zona horaria) Tomando un té de gingseng. En ese momento un esplendor iluminó la habitación donde se encontraba el monje. –Ahora, ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó el anciano al mandarín.

Me engañaste… -Dijo señalándolo. –Me dijiste que Iron Man…

Exacto… eso te dije –Interrumpiendo al mandarín sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir. –Y bueno, al parecer ser esa mujer con la que Iron Man se encarnará, es tan especial para Ti como para Iron Man, y por eso ha venido a reclamarme… ¿No es cierto? –Dijo tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su té. –Pues, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? –Preguntó levantándose del tatami.

¿Qué quiero que hagas? ¿Acaso no es obvio?… quiero que me digas como hago para evitar eso… -Dijo el mandarín temiendo lo peor.

Pues nada… no puedo hacer nada. –Dijo brevemente el monje serenamente.

Ya se me está terminando la paciencia –Exclamó el mandarín. –Anciano si no me dices como hago para detener todo esto… voy a destruir este templo. –Amenazó Gene.

Bien, haz lo que quieras. Porque ya no se puede hacer nada… ¿Ves la gema morada que está colgada con las otras gemas? –Dijo señalando la gema con unos escritos chinos. –De esa gema provino esa sustancia. Y cuando la gema está en un tono rojo en encendido oscuro, es cuando la sustancia cumplió su cometido. –Dijo el monje. –Queda muy poco tiempo para que esté completado. –Dijo finalmente. –Lo lamento, aunque se pudiera hacer algo… no queda tiempo. Para revertir todo el proceso. –El mandarín se puso rígido.

NO! Esto no debió de pasar así , maldito todo esto fue por tu culpa, ahora me las pagarás. –Dijo haciendo que el templo se estremezca. Todas las paredes empezaron a agrietarse por el terremoto. Todos los monjes iban corriendo alarmados del lugar. El mandarín disparó un rayo al máximo monje. Haciéndolo caer de inmediatamente. –Te veré en el infierno. –Dijo el mandarín despareciendo del lugar. (Lo sé, Gene nunca ha matado a alguien, pero si quieren quejarse pues háganlo). El mandarín apareció en él un cuarto muy grande. Se quitó los anillos se desmoronó en sobre sus pies. –Pepper… -Dijo llorando con furia. –Todo es mi culpa… tú no eras la persona de la que Stark debería perjudicar… ahora que haré… para solucionar todo esto. –Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Tres días después…

Todos los estudiantes entraron en sus respectivas clases.

-Pepper… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Happy, viendo el color pálido de la pelirroja. Pepper sentía un dolor inmenso sobre su cráneo, hoy en la mañana se despertó con nauseas. Se sentía muy débil, el día de hoy. -¿Pepper? –Preguntó alarmado Rhodey.

Señorita Potts! Si se siente mal puede ir a la enfermería –Dijo la profesora de química, viendo el estado de la joven.

Si, señorita Lucy… En eso la pelirroja trató de levantarse, pero cayó de golpe al suelo. Todos los estudiantes miraron a Pepper preocupados. Rhodey se levantó de su silla rápidamente.

-¿Pepper?¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo preocupado, tomó su temperatura, esta hirviendo.

Estoy bien, Rhodey solo me siento mareada es todo. –Dijo Pepper tratando de calmar a su amigo. Y de incorporarse pero torpemente regresó a su estado inicial.

–Pepper no estás bien será mejor… llevarte a la enfermería.-Dijo levantándola del piso. -Happy ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería. –Happy asintió lentamente y levantó a Pepper del piso. Pepper se desmayó en los brazos de Happy.

* * *

En la enfermería...

Es una urgencia. –Dijo Rhodey abriendo la puerta de la sala de enfermería viendo a la pelirroja desmayada.

Por favor déjela sobre la camilla. –Dijo la doctora. –Enfermera necesito dos bolsas de suero. –¿Qué le sucedió? –Preguntó tranquilamente la doctora.

Eh…. No sé exactamente pero ella se desmayó y me mencionó que estaba un poco mareada. –Dijo Rhodey viendo que la doctora revisaba a la pelirroja.

Al parecer, las plaquetas bajaron. Necesito tomar una muestra de sangre. –Dijo la doctora. –Si quieren pueden esperar a que los resultados salgan. –Dijo amablemente. Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, viéndose entre sí. Los dos jóvenes salieron. La enfermera colocó la bolsa de suero. Y la doctora salió al laboratorio. Le hizo los respectivos exámenes de sangre, se sorprendió al ver algo que ni se lo imaginó, rápidamente salió del lugar viendo a la pelirroja acostada. Vio que la pelirroja se iba despertando. –Hola, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Preguntó la doctora serenamente. Pepper enarcó una ceja.

Pues, siempre me sentido mejor. –Dijo Pepper extrañada.

Señorita Potts, ¿Usted no ha tenido relaciones últimamente?(Aunque sé que el terminó no es el correcto es la única manera que conozco que son sea tan… directo) –Los ojos de Pepper se abrieron como platos.

¿Por qué me pregunta eso? –Dijo Pepper nerviosamente.

¿Usted no ha tenido relaciones? ¿Cierto? –Preguntó nuevamente la doctora Natsuki.

Pues, se puede decir que sí. –Dijo penosamente. En eso la doctora se levantó de su asiento.

Pues, no sé cómo lo tomarás pero… Usted está embarazada….

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Y bien, que este fic es muy raro, pero realmente no sé cuáles son los síntomas de un embarazo, y cosas así, y repito lo siento por no dar detalles del día siguiente del "encuentro fugaz" entre ellos. Pero por favor comentar para ver que agrego o si te gustó o no… si es demasiado precipitado o que hubo poco de Gene… o al revés no había tanto del nombre del fic. Por favor visitar mi perfil y dar clic al link de la fan page en Facebook. Cada like me hace tan feliz, que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. XD Jajaja… **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota del autor: Gracias por los comentarios, me sirven de mucho. Les aclaro que en el episodio anterior mencioné tres días, pues me equivoqué era un mes después xD Gracias a eli28 por ver mi error… con respecto a algo esta historia es como un episodio alternativo o universo alternativo para aclarar una cosillas. Así que no tiene nada que ver con Iron Man, solo es un evento alternativo. **_

_**Gracias VanessaMauricio pondré todo mis ánimos en mejorar.** **TonxPep v Gracias por darme esta idea tan fabulosa y concuerdo contigo la mayoría de los jóvenes de nuestra edad no piensan el consecuencias o tal vez lo hacen pero de todos modos no les presta atención. Gracias por su atención. **_

_**Y lean y disfruten, y si quieren quejarse, lo hacen al final xD Jajaja ya qué!**_

* * *

"Usted está embarazada" –Esa palabra hicieron eco dentro de la habitación, bueno en la mente de la pelirroja. Su cara de confusión cambió a aflicción y angustia. "¿Qué?" "¿Cómo?" –Pepper en ese momento su cabeza dio vueltas literalmente, y no pudo mantenerse de pie, en eso la doctora la atrapó, le tocó la cara estaba helada.

"Pobre joven… "-Pensó la doctora. –Enfermera cuide de la joven, mientras regreso. –Dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

Fuera de la enfermería… en ese momento.

Tony llegó corriendo al enterarse que Pepper estaba en la sala de enfermería.

¿Qué le pasó a Pepper? –Preguntó apoyándose a la pared tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

No lo sé, viejo… ella estaba bien en la mañana, pero de repente se desmoronó. –En ese instante alguien abre la puerta, Tony se levanta de golpe, Rhodey emito lo mismo.

Hola… oh! ¡Tú debes de ser Tony Stark! ¿No es cierto? -Preguntó la doctora.

Pues, si soy el único Tony Stark –Mencionó con aire de arrogancia. Rhodey rodó los ojos y suspiró.

¿Okay…? –Dijo indiferentemente.

Señorita, ¿qué le pasó a Pepper? –Preguntó Tony con preocupación.

Bueno… ella tuvo un poco de mareos pero no se preocupe es solo temporal. –Dijo la doctora. –Eh, ¿Unos de ustedes conocen al novio de la joven? –Preguntó levantando la vista de su tablero.

Rhodey miró a Tony y este a su amigo. –Pues soy. –Pues es el. -Ambos dijeron.

¿Quién? –preguntó la doctora confundida. –Por favor hable uno de ustedes dos. –Dijo mirándolos en confusión.

Soy yo. –Dijo Tony. La doctora se sorprendió. -¿Puedo ver a mi novia? –Preguntó con impaciencia.

Claro, puede pasar. Si quieren pueden llevarla a su casa. –Dijo la doctora tartamudeando. Rhodey iba detrás del pero la doctora lo detuvo. –Por el momento solo puede entrar uno a la vez. Puede esperar un momento aquí. –Dijo la doctora. Entre abrió la puerta para decirle a la enfermera que saliera un momento para ir donde la secretaria para que le realice una justificación de salud a la pelirroja y recomendarla mandar a un hospital privado.

¿Qué le sucedió a Pepper? –Preguntó Rhodey preocupado. La doctora se estremeció ante la pregunta.

-Eh, bueno ella es…

* * *

Tony al entrar miró a Pepper cabizbaja. – ¿Pepper? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tony.

Pepper notó la presencia de Tony y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas. –Estoy bien. No te preocupes, estoy bien solo fue un desnivel en la plaquetas. –Dijo dándole una sonrisa fingida.

¿Así? Y ¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando? –Preguntó inquisitivamente.

Oh, no es nada, solo me cayó un poco de basura en los ojos es todo. –Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

¿Segura? –Dijo Tony viéndola a los ojos por si tenía algo en ellos.

Ya te dije que estoy bien. –Dijo dándole una sonrisa. Esta vez Tony se rindió.

Bien, será mejor llevarte a tu casa. La doctora me dijo que tienes que desca... –Dijo siendo interrumpido por el abrir de una puerta.

¿Cree que me puede dejar un momento a solas con la señorita Potts? –Preguntó la doctora entrando a la sala. Tony asintió entre dientes. Se acercó a Pepper dándole un dulce beso en su cabeza. Tony Salió del lugar, la doctora cerró la puerta con seguro. –A ver, ¿Patty? ¿Te puedo llamar Patty? ¿O como siempre te he llamado?–Preguntó amablemente la doc.

Pepper, me puede llamar Pepper si quiere.

Bien, Pepper… dime ¿Ya se lo dijo? –Refiriéndose a Tony.

No. –Dijo secamente.

¿Por qué no? –Dijo sentándose a la par. –El es tú novio y por lo tanto el padre de la criatura que llevas en tu vientre.

No, lo le pienso decir, porque esto arruinará la apariencia de Tony, ya que el tomará Stark Internacional en menos de un años. (Esto es relatado después de Armor Wars) –Y si se enteran que él tiene un hijo, de seguro la junta que está encargada de la dirección de la empresa, le quitaran el puesto que le corresponde. Y todo será por mi culpa. –Dijo la pelirroja llorando. –Por eso, no le diré nada al respecto.

-Pepper, sabes que tarde o temprano se enterarán eso es inevitable. Además pienso que él es un buen chico, por lo que me han contado.

No lo le pienso decir, es muy traumante incluso para mí, trato de aceptar la verdad pero se me es muy difícil. Yo tuve la culpa, debimos seguir siendo amigos. –Dijo Pepper con lagrimeo en sus ojos. –Y también tuve la culpa es noche, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.

Tranquila… todo estará bien. –Dijo la doctora a la pelirroja dándole un abrazo de consolación. –Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo lo mantendrás a tu bebé? Virgilio no sé cómo reaccionará ante esto. .-Murmuró la doctora. (Eh, si lo están pensando, es sí la doc. y el padre de Pepper son viejos amigos, por favor seguir con la trama).

Por eso no le diré nada…ya que como es el investigará a fondo y si da con el paradero del "responsable del crimen" lo mandará a la corte y eso no quiero, o me echaría de la casa. -Dijo Pepper apaciguando sus nervios.

Pero él también se enterará tarde o temprano, pero si lo hace yo hablaré con él al respecto y si no te acepta, te puedes quedar en mi casa. –Dijo la doctora –Será mejor que vayas a empezar un control de embarazo al hospital. ¿Si quieres? me busca mañana y yo te acompaño al hospital. Pero por ahora deberías ir a descansar. Por si sucede algo llámame. A este número. –Dijo la doctora entregándole un papel con su número telefónico.

Gracias, la buscaré –Dijo Pepper levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Al salir Tony la esperaba con abrazo, Pepper sonrió torpemente, pero por dentro se sentía destruida, en el sentido que tarde o temprano tendrá que romper con Tony para que nadie se entere de que el ser que está creciendo en su vientre es de él.

-¿No vamos? –preguntó alegremente su novio. Pepper le dio una sonrisa, cuando dejó de verla la rompió.

Al llegar al departamento de Pepper.

Bueno, ya estamos gracias por traerme a casa Tony. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De nada Pep, para eso estoy ¿No? –Dijo haciendo reír a Pepper. –Será mejor que me vaya tengo que monitorear la ciudad.

Oh, ¿Si quiere yo te puedo ayudar?

Oh no, Pepper tú estás débil. Y la doctora estrictamente dijo que debes de descansar. No te preocupes yo me encargaré.

Está bien –Dijo haciendo puchero.

Hasta mañana Pepper, que tengas una feliz noche. –Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Tu… también. –Dijo Pepper conteniendo las lágrimas. Cuando Tony se fue ella cerró la puerta.

Papá ya llegue! –Gritó. Pero como no recibió respuesta se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Y lo miró profundamente dormido. Así que decidió no molestarlo y dejarlo descansar. Pepper entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se deslizo contra la puerta sollozando en silencio. "Pepper se fuerte, por el momento tengo d meses hasta que no se me note el embarazo, hasta entonces trataré de ser feliz al lado de Tony."

_Continuará…._

* * *

_**Ya sé, esta historia ha tomado un giro, pero quería darle los típicos problemas que tiene un adolescente embarazada más si se trata de alguien famoso y heredero de una compañía. Y creo que es algo dramático, les recomiendo leer esto con una canción con tono triste y les aseguró que lloraran. Y si te deprimió escucha después Feel This Moment es un hitazo… a mí me gusta que me inspiró un montón para escribir este capítulo xD.**_

_**Puedes comentar… ya que necesito saber si quieren que prosiga con la trama de la historia me refiero que si el padre de Pepper la echa de la casa y todo eso o no la sigo de esta forma. Háganmelo saber….**_

_**Entre en Facebook y dale "like" a nuestra página, se los pediré hasta que me duela. Los buscan en el perfil de CriXar y el en el mío.**_

_**Bueno, ya que, hasta la vista Baby! xDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor: D Gracias! Por darme sonrisas al ver sus comentarios, de verdad, me alegran mucho y me hacen olvidar de mis problemas! Y me hace sentir que yo estoy forever alone! –Eso fue raro. –Bueno, este el siguiente capítulo, eeeeste creo que por motivos de la compañía de internet actualizaré semanalmente, o no sé, porque mi papá compró un modem prepago en vez de un pospago. -.-' Bien siento mucho por eso, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar sin importar cuanto haga para hacerlo. –Lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente, Pepper se levantó no pudo dormir pensando en su futuro, el de ella y el del bebé. Además se levantó a vomitar a las 3 de la mañana los efectos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes. Ya no lo soportaba, la tensión, su espalda y le estaba doliendo un poco su cabeza, Pepper se tomó unos calmantes que le dio la doc. Se arregló para ir a la Academia, bajó por las escaleras revisando su bolso, si tenía todo lo que necesitaba hoy. Llegó a la cocina.

Bueno días, Papá. –Dijo alegremente por ese momento casi casi se le había olvidado su estado.

Buenos días, princesa. –Dijo poniendo unos platos con el desayuno. –Come, deberías comer por lo que te pasó ayer.

¿Eh?... –Preguntó nerviosamente. –¿De qué hablas?. –Preocupada.

Ya sabes, ayer te desmayaste, por falta de plaquetas en la sangre. Ayer tú amigo Rhodey, me lo dijo cuándo lo encontré por allí. Y me llamó la doc de la academia, me dijo que estabas muy débil, porque no tienes una dieta saludable, debes de dejar de comer mucha azúcar sabes que eso es dañino para ti. –Dijo sentándose y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja.

Ahhhh! "Eso" –Se dijo así misma aliviada. –Perdón, Papá sé que me hace daño ingerir todo que contiene azúcar, te prometo que ya no comeré tanto desde hoy en adelante.

Bien, Pepper, espero que cumplas con tu promesa, no sé qué haría si te llegará a pasar algo o te hicieran daño, si una de las dos cosas pasaran, juro que haría todo lo que fuera para que tú estuvieras sana y salva, por eso no me gusta que seas así de esa manera de hiperactiva con las cosas de tu alrededor ya que, esto te puede meter en líos más grandes con cualquiera. –Dijo el papá terminando su desayuno. Pepper hizo lo mismo. -¿quieres que te lleve hoy a la escuela? –Preguntó su papá recogiendo los platos de la mesa. Pepper asintió con una sonrisa. –Bien espérame en el auto, solo voy por unos archivos al dormitorio. Pepper se dirigió hacia el auto, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. "Ahhh…. Por un momento pensé…" "Bueno lo importante es que por el momento estoy bien… no sé qué hacer si le digo a mi papá que estoy embarazada no sé cómo reaccionará, todo lo que me dijo no lo olvidará y haría todo lo que fuera, para que yo este sana y salva, pero si no lo digo él se enterará tarde o temprano." –Pensó Pepper. –Bien, ya es hora de irnos. –Dijo el padre de la pelirroja entrando al auto, sorprendiéndola un poco. El señor Potts arrancó dirigiéndose al centro de estudio de su hija. Pepper iba muy callada casi con la cara sombría, su papá se percató de su estado. –Hija, ¿Sucede algo? No has dicho nada en todo el trayecto. –Preguntó el padre de la joven claramente preocupado por su hija.

Ahh…? –Dijo viéndolo a través del espejo. –No, no es nada. –Dijo agachando su cabeza. –Papá, ¿Con lo que me dijiste lo de hace rato… que harías todo lo que fuera para verme sana y salva? ¿A qué te referías? –Dijo levantando la vista.

Bueno, me refiero primeramente a tu salud, tu bienestar, que no permite que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí, ya que tú eres mi hija y lo más valioso que me dio tu mamá y le prometí que te cuidaría. Por eso me prometí a mismo, que te protegería incluso con mi propia vida. –Dijo su papá sinceramente con su corazón. Pepper sonrió, le abrazó a su papá.

Papá, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. –Dijo la pelirroja asfixiándolo.

Hija, me agrada que demuestre tu cariño hacia mí pero me asfixias un poco. –Dijo su padre.

Oh lo siento, papá, ya llegamos, gracias por traerme nos vemos en la tarde. –Dijo Pepper agarrando su bolso y saliendo del auto, Pepper tuvo un día muy tranquilo el día de hoy.

En la hora del almuerzo, Pepper llegó a la cafetería, agarró un poco de puré de papás y un poco de maní… y para terminar su plato agarro un poco de mermelada de fresa y revolvió las tres cosas haciendo quedando una especie de pasta muy grumosa. (Bueno a Pepper se le antojó.) Bien al llegar a la azotea, Pepper se sentó como si nada y se puso a comer su extravagante combinación. Tony estaba leyendo una revista que hablaba de él.

¿Egocéntrico y arrogante? –Preguntó Tony a sí mismo. –Yo no soy egocéntrico, ni arrogante. –Dijo arrogantemente. Pepper rodó los ojos y Rhodey negó con la cabeza.

Tony… no eres egocéntrico, pero si eres arrogante. –Dijo Rhodey. –Muy, pero muy arrogante. Tony fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

–Pepper le podrías decir a Rhodey que no soy arrogante como él dice. –Pepper no le prestó atención ya que estaba saboreando de su comida salada, dulce y empalagosa. Tony miró a su novia. ¿Eh…? Pep, ¿Qué comes? –Preguntó viendo el montículo parchoso de comida.

¿Eh… un poco de Puré-merme-ni…? -Dijo acabándose de inventar una nueva palabra.

¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido. –Pep, que rayos es eso. –Dijo pidiendo una explicación.

Eh… es puré de papas con mermelada de fresa y maní. –Dijo Pepper metiendo una cuchara de este alimento a su boca. -¿Quieres? –Preguntó extendiéndole una cuchara de la misma.

Eh…. No gracias. –Dijo tratando de sonar amable. –Pero, no entiendo por qué estás comiendo eso. –Pepper abrió los ojos de asombró.

Eh yo… no sé qué me dio simplemente se me antojó. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Dijo nerviosamente, Rhodey prestó atención a la pelirroja, enarcó una ceja de intriga- "Uhmm… mareos, desmayos, y ahora antojos" –Pensó Rhodey. "Para estar seguro veré si le da cambios de humor." –Pensó Rhodey sospechando de que Pepper está embarazada. Tony no le había mencionado nada acerca de la noche, en que se quedó Pepper a dormir en la casa de Rhodey cuando no estaba pero por recordar cómo se ponía Tony cuando le pregunta sobre ese fin de semana evita el tema, o simplemente se hace el sordo. Tony ignoró la repentina dieta de la pelirroja y se sentó a la par de ella actuando como el buen novio que es. O sea le hacía cosquillas y le hablaba al oído y le hacia reír.

Uhmmm… búsquense un cuarto. –Espetó Rhodey harto de escuchar risitas tontas noviecitos. Ambos de inmediato se miraron entre acordándose de lo que le sucedió hace más de un mes. Se separaron y se sonrojaron como siempre lo hacían evitando miradas entre sí.

Ehh…. Me tengo que ir… -Dijo Pepper.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Tony.

Iré a hablar con una amiga. –Dijo evitando la mirada de Tony ya que estaba roja como tomate. Salió de la azotea. Tony evitó que Rhodey viera su cara.

Tony… con lo que paso ese fin de semana? ¿Tú y ella? –Refiriéndose a eso.

Que no! –Exclamó Tony.

Si no es así ¿por qué te molesta que te pregunte al respecto? –En eso Tony se congeló. –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh xD –Dijo Rhodey con el silencio que le confirmó todas sus sospechas de ese fin de semana. –Hombre ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Tú y Pepper? –Tony se puso más rojo que su armadura.

Rhodey, cállate! –Dijo furioso y nervioso. –Ya te dije que no…. –Gritó furioso Tony.

Bueno ya no te molesto. –Dijo Rhodey. –Tony ¿Y dime cómo se siente hacerlo? . –Preguntó curioso de saber Rhodey.

RHODEY! –Dijo Tony molesto. –Deja de preguntarme, yo no sé qué ni me acuerdo como logré hacer tal cosa. –Dijo Tony de inmediato se dio cuenta que se lo reveló. –Eh…. Quise decir…

Huuuuuuh! Te engañé, te hice decirme, si lo hiciste. –Dijo Rhodey bien triunfante. –Bien eso era todo. Que necesitaba saber. –Dijo Rhodey saliendo de la azotea.

Rhodey espera ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Tony.

Voy a la biblioteca a investigar la tarea de historia. Nos vemos en la casa, viejo.

Rhodey!

Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo hombre.

Pepper entró a la mini sala de espera de la enfermería de la Academia, esperando que la doctore viniera de almorzar. Levantó unas revista que encontró por ahí, las ojeo por unos minutos, no pudo evitar en pensar todo lo que le ha pasado Pepper, sentía ese remordimiento hacia ella misma por ser una tonta y no fijarse bien en las consecuencias de todo esto. Pepper no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas aun no lo procesaba. Ella sabía muy bien que tiene que pensar razonablemente, muchas ideas se le habían metido a la cabeza ayer por la noche, unas de ellas era desaparecer de la vida de las personas a su alrededor, quería desparecer en vez de perjudicar a Tony con esto. Y no quería darle problemas a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre y ni a ella misma. Siguió pensando así por unos momentos y claramente perjudicada por todo esto no pudo evitar de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas cuando escuchó el abrir de la puerta.

Buenas tardes, Pepper. ¿Cómo has estado desde ayer? –preguntó la doc.

Pues, un poco bien. –Pepper dijo un poco apagada.

Pepper no te sientas así, sé que es difícil cargar con esto a tu edad pero créeme pronto se solucionara todo, y encontraremos una manera para decirle a tu papá y a tu novio. –Dijo tratando de darle seguridad a la pelirroja. –Es hora ir al hospital, a empezar tu control de embarazo ¿Lista? –preguntó extendiéndole una mano. Pepper suspiró.

SI, estoy lista… -Dijo aceptándole la mano a la doctora. De todos modos, como dijo tarde o temprano se solucionará todo.

_Continuara…_

Bueno, capitulo… cinco lo siento si fue muy corto, lo hice así ya que casi no miro las letras así que tendré que usar lentes, -.-' pero eso me pasa por estar 5 horas pegada a la compu…. Hey, comentar por faaaaavor! Lo mejor esta por venir :D


	7. Chapter 7

3/26/2013 8:53:20 AM

Capítulo 7

**Nota de la autora: Bien este capitulo no sé realmente como llegó a mí, simplemente me acordé de un drama que ví el año pasado llamado Queen of the Game. Sin nada más que decir… que**

**Lean y disfruten…**

**Iron Man: Armored Adventures, no me pertenece, ya lo he dicho antes y lo diré sin importar que muera diciéndolo. **

* * *

Gene caminaba pensando la manera de solucionar esto, no hallaba la manera de acercarse a Pepper, sabiendo que ella no le perdonó por engañarla de esa manera por darle por la espalda. Por haberlos engañado de tal forma, en fin, Pepper nunca dejaría que Gene se acercará y repitiera lo mismo. "¿Cómo hago para que yo esté cerca de Pepper sin que ella se enoje conmigo?" –Se preguntó a su mismo. Se frustó tanto de pensar que pateo con su pie la pared. "Agh, ¿porque tuve que dejarme llevar por mi avaricia? –Dijo viendo el octavo anillo, que los mandatarios le ayudaron con proviciones para encontrar ese anillo. –Ya que este anillo es parte del problema será parte de mi plan para solucionarlo. –Dijo poniéndose ese anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de repente una bola de energía verde proveniente del anillo envolvió a Gene en un capullo transformándolo en otra persona completamente distinta, su cabello paso de negro a amarillo castaño, su ojos cambiaron de color café a verde, algunas de sus facciones asiáticas se mantuvieron intactas, en el sentido de sus ojos rasgados eran los mismo, y piel era suave como la ceda (Pues dicen por allí que el cutis de algunos asiáticos es tan limpia y lisa como la de un bebé.) –Bien ya que no puedo hacer nada para deshacer todo tendré que permanecer cerca de Pepper, solo por si acaso Tony le intenta hacer daño o la rechace, ya que a estas alturas debió de regresar a la normalidad, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tony se enteré que embarazó a Pepper. –Con tan solo pensarlo quería llegar donde Stark y ahorcarlo por haber eso a su Pepper. –Y además si no acepta sus responsabilidades, yo mismo me haré cargo de ese niño después de todo, todo esto fue mi culpa no de la criatura. –Gene por sus principios y dé su nación la vida de un niño es muy apreciada desde el principio de la concepción, con solo el hecho de eso ya tiene vida. (Si lo sé, es algo contradictorio pero ni modo.) Gene salió tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto con destino a New York.

_Seis semanas más tarde…_

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos meses con catorce días desde el momento de la concepción, Pepper ha ido por segunda vez a su control de embarazo, le recomendaron no estresarse, y por ser una joven mantendrían su identidad en secreto a petición de la doctora, bueno eso solucionó un problema pero habían otros y uno de ellos era que ya empezaba a crecer un poco el estómago aunque no era notorio, Pepper percibía el cambio, se sentía más "gorda" pensaba ella. Pepper observó su reflejo en el espejo. Las ultimas semanas ella poco a poco iba aceptando su estado. Pepper levanto su camisa hasta la mitad observó un pequeñísimo cambio. "Veo, que te estás apresurando en crecer, ¿No es así pequeño? –Pepper dijo sobándose su estómago. "Aunque solo han pasado casi tres meses, me has traido muchos problemas" "Ni me imagino los siguientes meses serán muy duros" –Pensó la pelirroja. Además había decidido decírselo a Tony acerca de esto, después que la doctora la convenciera que le dijera antes que el se entere por si solo. Tenia planeado decírselo esta noche en su cena de celebración de que llevaban tres meses. En ese momento cayó una llamada.

¿Hola? –Preguntó.

Soy Rhodey, Pepper, ¿Crees que nos encontramos en la pizzería que está a unas cuadras de tu casa?–Preguntó Rhodey. –Es sobre Tony.

¿Qué le sucede a Tony? –Preguntó preocupada.

Es algo complicado, decirte…

_Minutos antes…_

Como siempre, Tony estaba reparando su armadura, estaba muy callado esa tarde, más bien solo el estaba en la sala de armas. Pepper le había dicho que tenia una cita con el doctor para hacerse un chequeo médico de rutina. Rhodey otra vez ha ido a la biblioteca últimamente ha ido casi con frecuencia. Aunque no era de extrañar de su amigo, pero no decía a que iba y porque iba tan seguido. Pasó así por más de una hora, hasta que Rhodey había entrando a la armería.

¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo? –Preguntó Tony quitándose las gafas y dirigiéndose a la silla de mando.

Uh, nada viejo solo leyendo unos libros y por cierto traje unos. –Dijo Rhodey. –Me servirán de mucho para mi investigación.

¿Y de que trata tu investigación? –Preguntó Tony tomando una soda cola.

Es una investigación de campo… luego te daré detalles. –Dijo sin detalles.

Bien, lo que tu digas. –Dijo Tony arrojando la lata vacia al basurero.

Tony, ¿No haz notado un raro comportamiento en Pepper últimamente? –preguntó Rhodey para ver si su amigo ha percibido la idea.

¿A que te refieres con raro comportamiento? –Totalmente confundido.

Tu sabes, frecuentemente le ha dado mareos y desmayos y sobre todo ha tenido antojos muy raros como ese sushi con caramelo que comió en el sushi bar la semana pasada… -Tony intrigado asintió. –Y además los cambios de humor que le dan, en momentos ella esta alegre luego se pone furiosa contigo, y a veces que se ponía a llorar de la nada… y después se reia como si nada hubiera pasado. –Dijo Rhodey haciendo ademanes en el aire.

¿A que quieres llegar con esto? –Preguntó Tony sin entender aun.

Mmmm… pues… -En eso cayó un mensaje de Pepper. "Ya estoy en la pizzería, ¿Dónde estás?"

Eehhh… te lo diré después Tony, quedé encontrarme con alguien. –Dijo agarrando su mochila. Y saliendo del lugar.

Rhodey, dime lo que me ibas a decir. –Dijo furioso viendo a su amigo salir dela armería. –Computadora busca información sobre mareos, nauseas, desmayos, antojos y cambios de humor. –Dijo Tony acercándose a la pantalla transparente. Bien ahora busca agrega en mujeres…. –"Se encontraron tres enfermedades relacionada con los síntomas, y dos procesos fisiológicos de la mujer." –Dijo el sistema operativo. –Bien, ahora busca en periodos de tiempos. –"Busqueda finalizada, los resultados encontraros fueron el ciclo menstrual, y los primeros cinco meses del embarazo." .Dijo el sistema operativo. –Tony abrió los ojos de golpe viendo la segunda búsqueda relacionada tenia más sentido. –Pep…per ¿Está embarazada? -Tony se pregunto. Tony salió corriendo de la armería y se subió en el primer taxi que vió dirigiéndose a la casa de Pepper.

En la pizzería, Pepper había estado esperando a Rhodey por más de diez minutos, estaba harta de esperarlo, quería saber que sucedia con Tony, Rhodey la alteró de los nervios por el modo en que se lo dijo. Ya no soportó estar allí esperando y decidió marcharse cuando ya se había levantado para regresar a su casa. Pero se detuvo viendo a Rhodey entrar.

* * *

…

Gracias! –Dijo Rhodey a la mesera.

Pepper estaba cabizbaja. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –Preguntó tímidamente.

Desde el día que te desmayastes en clases… -Dijo Rhodey viéndola. Los sonidos del bullicio de New York se escuchaba en las afueras de la pizzería. Pepper miró de un lado a otro de esquina a esquina la mesa nerviosamente. –Al principio pensaba que era otra cosa, pero con el pasar de los días observé tu comportamiento, los antojos, tus cambios de humor, y lo de la azotea aquel día cuando yo les sugerí que buscarán un cuarto, ustedes dos se separaron de inmediato, como que se hubieran acordado de algo que les incomoda hablar, y además Tony me confirmó que ustedes dos es fin de semana donde salí de viaje, ustedes tuvieron sexo ese día….-Pepper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada directo a la calle. -Aunque tuve que engañarlo para que me dijera la verdad, y al parecer mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Pero al parecer Tony no tiene ni la menor idea que quedaste embarazada.

Rhodey… yo –Dijo Pepper.

¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –Preguntó Rhodey.

Ho… hoy se lo pensaba decir. –Dijo torpemente Pepper. –En la cena de nuestro primer trimestre juntos. –Dijo Pepper agachando la cabeza.

En eso Tony llega abriendo la puerta de la pizzería, viendo a su alrededor. Cuando visualizó a Pepper se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba. Pepper se sorprendió ver a Tony allí. Rhodey también se sorprendió.

Tony, ¿Qué haces aquí?. –Preguntó Rhodey. Tony ignoró la pregunta de Rhodey y se acercó a Pepper.

Pepper, Dime, ¿Estás embarazada? –Preguntó alterado por la noticia asustando a Pepper. Pepper levantó su mano cubriendo sus labios, evitando llorar.

_Continuará…._

* * *

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieres saber que sucederá después… Comentar xD Y como les dije lo mejor estaba por venir y no hay nada mejor que esto, bueno para mi lo es ya que, re-leí toda la historia xD Por cierto si alguien ha notado la fecha exacta y la hora que está arriba, pues en la mañana quedó así sin darme cuenta ya que estaba trabajando en un ensayo de la administración de la mercadotecnia y lo dejé así para acordarme cuando lo habia empezado, y cuando lo abrí me gustó y decidí dejarlo.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**27/03/2013 04:16:00 p.m.**_

_**Nota de la autora: Bien, en primer lugar lo siento por hacerlos esperar, no pude actualizar como usualmente lo hago, pero tenía mis motivos y uno de ellos eran que estaba en mis días, ya saben a qué me refiero, y el otro fue que era mi cumpleaños y no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Por eso actualicé seguido dos días consecutivos. Y en segundo lugar se me había acabado el crédito de internet y en estos momentos estoy actualizando desde un cibercafé. Aunque siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué le llaman así? –Si no dan café… :/ aunque si dieran café yo me lo terminaría todo ya que me encaaaaaanta el café puro. Ese sabor amargo del café… Bueno yo les dejo con este capítulo, disfruten de su lectura, mientras yo voy por una taza de café con leche… bien calientito y con unas galletas de chocolates. **_

_**Postdata: Bueno ya saben, la serie no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría trabajar algún día en Marvel Studios.**_

_**Postdata de la postdata: Si en caso tienes comentarios, sugerencias o dudas por favor comunicármelo a través de reviews, o a través de la fan page en Facebook.**_

Dime, ¿Estás embarazada? –Preguntó paranoico. -¿No es así? –Pepper no podía contener las lágrimas. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Dijo prácticamente furioso.

Tony, tranquilo, la estás asustando. –Dijo Rhodey poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

No te lo había dicho porque temía que reaccionarás así… -Dijo Pepper huyendo del lugar.

Hombre, ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Rhodey molesto con Tony por haberle gritado a Pepper. –Ella te dijo que te lo iba a decir hoy.

Tú, ¿Por qué estás de su lado? ¿No sabes lo que esto va a ocasionarme? –Preguntó furiosamente Tony. -¿Qué sucederá si la junta encargada de la empresa de mi padre se entera de esto? Me quitaran a Stark Internacional. (Eh… lo sé, lo sé Tony no haría cosa tan semejante, pero para esta historia así será después de todo esta página no se llamaría fanfiction.)

Tony, deja de ser un egoísta, ¿No ves porque Pepper no te lo quiso decir? Pues por eso ella temía que no aceptarás esto. Además tú tienes la culpa por no controlar tus impulsos, yo no sé tú, pero iré a buscarla, para ella esto es mucho más difícil ya que ella es la más perjudicada, ella es frágil en estos momentos y se llega a suceder algo, después lo lamentarás. –Dijo Rhodey saliendo de la pizzería.

Lo que más temía Pepper era que Tony reaccionará de esa forma de furioso con ella. Corrió cruzando la calle, ella sabía bien que si regresaba a casa Tony la buscaría allí, así que ella entró a la estación del metro y se dirigió para los suburbios de New York dirigiéndose a la casa de la doctora Natsuki. Pepper en este momento quería desaparecer. Después de un largo trayecto, el tren se detuvo llegando a su destino. Pepper salió de la estación y cogió un taxi. –Bien aquí, es… -Dijo Pepper, tocando la puerta de la casa.

Pepper! Que alegría verte, ¿Qué te atrae por aquí? Por favor pasa –Dijo la doc. Regalando una sonrisa, Pepper asintió y entró a la casa.

Señorita Natsuki, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –Preguntó la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Pues, me pregunta si usted, ¿Me puedo a quedar a dormir aquí por esta noche?

¿Qué sucede, Pepper? ¿Tu padre se enteró? –Preguntó angustiada y preocupada.

¿Qué? No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que mi novio se enteró… y se enfureció por eso… -Dijo Pepper quebrándose. La doc se compadeció y la abrazó para consolarla.

Por supuesto querida, puedes quedarte, solo tengo que llamar a tu padre para decirle que estás aquí, puede que en este momento está preocupado por ti. Por qué no has llegado a casa.

Gracias. –Dijo son una sonrisa.

Pero, dime, ¿Cómo es que se enteró tu novio de que estás esperando un hijo de el? –Pepper suspiró con pesadez.

Tony llegó a la armería se sentó en el sofá, se pasó una mano por su cabellera en frustración. –Esto no me puede pasar esto a mí… ¿Por qué no me contuve ese día?, ¿Qué pasó conmigo esa noche? Aghh…. –Se preguntó con rabia. -¿Qué pasará si el mundo se llega a enterar de esto? Mi reputación caerá, y peor aún no podré hacerme cargo de la compañía de mi padre y seguirán fabricando armas… -Un sonido polifónico rompió el silencio de la sala de armas. Tony de lo furioso, confundido y alterado que estaba, apagó su celular y lo tiró al otro sofá. –Espero que, no sé haga público. –Dijo acordándose que la gente de la pizzería escuchó todo lo que dijo. –Este sería el fin para mí, si la noticia corre como pólvora. –Pensó Tony.

"ALERTA, HOMBRE TITANIUM HA SIDO VISTO EN LAS CERCANIAS DEL TIME SQUARE" –Dijo el sistema operativo.

Bien… tal vez ir a patearle el trasero a hombre de titanio me haga olvidar todo esto… por un momento. –Dijo bajando el Mark 2 y metiéndose en él.

…

….

Rhodey buscó por todas los lugares concurridos por Pepper, no pudo creer lo patán que fue Tony con ella, Rhodey sabía a la perfección que en ese estado puede tener una explosión de emociones, y esto puede ocasionar que pueda enfermarse y no solo ella sino el bebé. Al ver que estaba anocheciendo decidió ir con el padre de la pelirroja, a ver si ya está en casa…

Hola, James que gusto verte, por favor pasa. –Ofreció el padre de la pimienta. –Toma asiento. –Ofreció cortésmente.

Buenas tardes, Señor Potts. Gracias –Dijo Rhodey sentándose en una silla giratoria que estaba en la esquina. –Señor Potts, ¿Pepper ya regresó de la pizzería?

No, pensé que se iba a encontrar con su novio… Y ya es tarde…me dijo que volvería pronto. –Dijo viendo el reloj. –Dime, ¿Esta con él?

No… se pelearon hoy en la pizzería y ella salió huyendo del lugar. –Dijo acordándose de lo sucedido.

¿Así? ¿Y porque pelearon? –

Pues… -Suspiró de alivio Rhodey cuando sonó el teléfono fijo. El señor Potts pidió disculpas para contestar la llamada. El joven moreno solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación.

–_Conversación telefónica. –_

Hola Niki…. ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, Virgil…

Me alegro, Y ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? –Preguntó entrando a la sala donde Rhodey estaba aparentemente "distraído" jugando con un juego de acción, lo sabía ya que tenia se escuchaba los efectos de sonido del juego.

Solo llamaba para decirte que no te preocupes, Pepper está aquí, ella vino con la idea de tener una noche de chicas, ya sabes, Pepper no tiene a su madre cerca… así que acepté su petición. Y me preguntaba ¿Crees que le das permiso esta noche de quedarse conmigo? No te preocupes mañana en la mañana la llevaré contigo.

Oh, me alegro, ya me había a empezado a preocupar por ella, ya casi mando a unos agentes a buscarlas. –Dijo Virgil en tono de broma. –Bien, se puede quedar contigo, pero prométeme que evitará todo tipo de azúcar ya que por eso es tan hiperactiva.

Jajaja…. No te preocupes en estos momentos está tomando una taza de té.

Bueno, es un alivio, gracias por todo Niki… -Dijo el señor Potts.

No hay de que Virgil…

Bueno, feliz noche. –Dijo Virgil. Aliviado que Pepper está en buenas manos. Colgó el papá de la pelirroja.

–Bien, ¿En que estábamos?

–Señor Potts, me tengo que ir mi mamá me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Diciéndome que debo estar antes de la siete. En otra ocasión hablamos. Mi mamá me matará… -Dijo prácticamente actuando realmente no quería decirle por qué Pepper huyó de la pizzería esa tarde.

–Qué niño tan raro. –Espetó el hombre de mediana edad, viendo al niño salir disparado de la casa.

Después de luchar con hombre de titanio, Tony llegó a la residencia Rhodas muy cansado y soñoliento. –Cielos, ciento que mi cuello quiere caerse. –Dijo haciendo movimientos circulares con su cuello.

Roberta! ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Preguntó Tony bajando por las escaleras. Roberta estaba sentada en el sofá viendo las noticias. –Roberta. –Dijo asustando a la mujer.

Ahhh… Tony no me asustes así no te vi llegar… -Dijo volteando donde él.

Pues… vine cuando tú andabas por la cocina. –Dijo Tony mintiendo vio que Roberta tenía un jugo de ciruela, en realidad el entró por la ventana de su cuarto.

Uhmmm…. Bueno, la cena estará lista en unos minutos. –Dijo Roberta viendo las noticias. Tony estaba dispuesto a regresar a su alcoba. –Tony, mira están hablando sobre ti… -Dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercará a ver.

En últimas noticias: Se ha corrido un rumor por las calles de New York acerca de Tony Stark está esperando un hijo. No sabemos si los rumores son ciertos pero dicen que él fue visto en un restaurante de comida rápida con una jovencita de su edad, no sabemos la identidad de la misteriosa joven. Pero esperemos que solo sea un rumor mal intencionado para ensuciar la reputación del joven genio heredero de Stark Internacional. -Dijo el presentador de noticias Si esperemos que sea un solo rumor o un mal entendido. –Dijo la presentadora del noticiero. –Muy bien en otras noticias, se ha visto la amenaza verde en las cercanías del desierto de las Vegas. –la señora Rhodas apagó la televisión. Sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Tony, me podrías explicar lo que acabo de oír. –Dijo exigente Roberta.

Ehh… Roberta tu misma lo escuchaste es un rumor, no puedes creer todo lo que dice los de medios. –Dijo tratando de defenderse. "Demonios, ahora se corrió como pólvora ¿Qué haré?"–Pensó Tony frustrado. – La señora Rhodas se cruzó de brazos. Pues ella sabía muy bien que el hijo de su mejor amigo era muy malo para mentir.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Es alguien que yo conozco? –Dijo Roberta hablando como detective. –Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué rayos te pasó por tu cabeza? Y no trates de mentirme porque yo sé muy bien cuando estás mintiendo, Tony.

No lo sé. –Dijo Gritando, asustando a Roberta. -Roberta yo… Ah... si te digo, no te enojaràs conmigo. ¿Verdad? –Roberta asintió.

Anda dime, yo soy tu responsable y te puedo ayudar en lo que sea. –Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Tony vaciló por un momento.

Está bien… Pues yo no sé qué me pasó es día, era como si no fuera yo… ella y yo ese día… Ahg… yo no sabía que terminaría embarazada la primera vez. Desearía volver en el tiempo y evitar que eso pase. Ahora si llega a descubrir de que es cierto de seguro la junta me quitará a Stark Internacional y se lo entregaran a Stane. Todo por mi culpa y esas estúpidas hormonas e impulsos adolescente. -Dijo con remordimiento.

Espera, ¿la chica era virgen? –Tony asintió. – ¿Y pensabas que como era la primera vez no llegaría a quedar embarazada? –Tony más se culpó mentalmente por lo que pasó ese día. –Tony, no puedes tratar de cambiar lo que ya pasó. Y esa chica de la que hablas Es Pepper ¿verdad? –Preguntó Roberta viendo que el chico se masajeo la parte superior de su mano izquierda. –Pues, deberías pensar cómo se siente ella en estos momentos, ya que por tu expresión, me dice que te enteraste y tu reacción no fue bonita. Y al parecer por eso fue que Rhodey me avisó que llegaría tarde a casa ya que estaba en la casa de Pepper, pero no la encontró allí.

Pepper, ¿No está en su casa? –Preguntó Tony preocupado.

No, pero no te preocupes, el papá de Pepper le dijo a Rhodey que estaba con una amiga de él. Hablando Virgil a estas alturas ya debe de saber acerca de esto. Creo que por eso Pepper no llegó a su casa hoy por miedo a que su papá haga que cosa, por la noticia. –Tony vio su error de haberle gritado a Pepper de esa manera ya que ella está en un estado delicado, por su embarazo. Además fue egoísta pensar en sí mismo y no ver que por culpa de él. Pueda que el papá de Pepper no la reciba en su casa, si sabe que Pepper está embarazada. –Bien, solo espero que reconsideres todo y que te hagas cargo del asunto. –Dijo Roberta y yendo a la cocina. Tony salió de la sala y se fue directo a su alcoba, se tiró sobre su cama, pensando todo lo que le dijo su encargada. "Rayos, esto es complicado, ¿Qué haré?"

Pepper, la cena estará lista en unos minutos. –Gritó la doctora Natsuki desde la cocina.

Pepper estaba en la habitación de estancia del segundo piso con las luces apagadas observando el cielo estrellado de esa noche, se sentía tan mal, Tony la trató muy mal, suspiró con tristeza. –"Será mejor respirar aire fresco" –Pensó y bajó hacia el jardín trasero. Pepper salió al patio, al principio se estremeció un poco por el frió que hacía, caminó hasta una mesita de jardín tomó asiento, y miró el reflejo de la luna en la piscina. Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Es hermoso ¿No?–Se escuchó una voz masculina. Pepper entrecerró los ojos por un momento. –Rara vez se puede apreciar el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua en la ciudad. –Dijo el muchacho viendo el reflejo sobre el agua. El muchacho era alrededor de los 17 años su pelo era rubio desordenado y ojos verdes acercándose a la puerta trasera. -¿Se encuentra la señorita Natsuki? –Preguntó suavemente. Pepper inclinó la cabeza un poco distraída con la apariencia del chico, era apuesto. El chico sonrió vagamente.

"Pepper regresa en sí" –Dijo una vocecita en su interior. –Está en la cocina. ¿Eres vecino de la doctora Natsuki? –Preguntó la pelirroja al muchacho.

Pues… si somos vecinos desde un mes y medio. Me mudé con mi tía. –Dijo el muchacho. –Mi nombre es Michael. –Dijo el muchacho de cabellera rubia.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Patricia Potts, pero mis amigos me dicen Pepper, me puedes decir también así ¿Si quieres? Por supuesto, ¿Hace un mes y medio te mudaste? Wow, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué nivel de educación estas cruzando? ¿Media? ¿Superior? –Dijo Pepper tan rápido como siempre, a pesar de estar embarazada siempre era la misma Pepper, el chico parpadeo nerviosamente asombrado tratando de procesar todo lo que dijo Pepper. –"Bueno al menos sigue siendo la Pepper de siempre" –Pensó Michael. Pepper al ver que el chico casi tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Pepper se sonrojó y espetó un "lo siento".

¿Qué? No, no hay que… -Dijo el chico, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Pepper la cena está lista… -Dijo Niki saliendo al patio trasero. Y miró que Pepper tenía compañía. –Oh, veo que ya conociste a Michael…

Hola, señorita Natsuki. –Dijo el chico haciendo una media reverencia.

Hola, Michael, ya sabes no me gusta que me llames así, dime Niki.

Está bien, señorita. –Dijo el muchacho.

¿Qué te atrae por aquí? –Preguntó la doctora.

Mi tía le manda esto. –Dijo sacando de un paquete. –Es un poco de Kimchi…

Oh, gracias. –Dijo aceptando el paquete. –Bien, si quieres puedes pasar a cenar con nosotras. –Ofreció amablemente.

Oh, gracias pero no… ya cené y además le dije a mi tía que volvería pronto. Será en la próxima vez. –Dijo despidiéndose con la mano. –Feliz noche señorita Natsuki, buenas noches Pepper. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando el chico se fue, Pepper dejó de sonreír.

Pepper será mejor que entremos hace mucho frio aquí. –Pepper miró por un momento y asintió. Entraron a la casa. –"Pepper, por lo que veo aun estás en tus primeros meses de gestación, espero que Stark sepa cómo atenderte bien." –Pensó Gene detrás de los arbustos contiguos de la casa de la doctora.

Después de la cena…

Pepper se acostó de inmediato la verdad no quería, seguir así, Tony se enojó con ella por el hecho de estar embarazada. Pepper no pudo evitar llorar. –"Deseo desaparecer, no quiero seguir con esto" "Por culpa de ti, Tony me odia" –Pensó Pepper llorando refiriéndose al bebé que estaba dentro de ella. (Si lo sé, esto es muy malo de escribir como pensamientos de Pepper, pero recuerden que algunas adolescentes que está en esta situación y su pareja no les apoya, piensa usualmente esto o eso o yo me imagino que deben de pensar eso cuando no tiene a nadie que las apoye. Espero que ninguna de mis queridas lectoras les llegue a suceder esto, se debe sentir feo en tan solo pensarlo, por favor piénsenlo dos veces antes de hacer una locura su cuerpo no está apto psicológicamente ni físicamente para un embarazo.) . "¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? –Pepper se levantó de su cama y no se fijó bien donde puso su pie y se resbaló y chocó con el soporte de la mesa de noche, esto hizo que golpeará duro contra el suelo, lastimándose la parte de superior izquierdo de la pelvis, el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía respirar ya que la presión que se hizo contra las costillas por el impulso del golpe hacia arriba, apretó el pulmón izquierdo, Pepper veía con dificultad su dolor era insoportable, y por la insuficiencia de aire, Pepper perdía la coordinación de sus extremidades, impidiéndole levantarse del suelo, Pepper no se daba cuenta pero le estaba dándole un shock cardiaco y pronto por la falta de oxígeno en la sangre, se desmayó. (No sé mucho de medicina pero un golpe así en una embarazada, me imagino puede ocasionar un daño cerebral, o incluso un aborto no deseado,)

¿Pepper? –Preguntó caminando por el pasillo, al llegar al cuarto de huéspedes observó a Pepper desmayada y con dificultad de respirar, la doctora de inmediato revisó sus signos vitales. –"Oh no, oh no esto no se ve bien… Si no me doy prisa Pepper puede sufrir de un derrame cerebral o incluso peor…" –Murmuró la doctora. La doctora de inmódicamente levantó a Pepper cuidadosamente del suelo, y bajó inmediatamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal de la casa, en eso Gene quise decir Michael miró que la doctora salió con Pepper en su brazos de la casa, salió de inmediato a ver qué sucede con Pepper.

Señorita Natsuki, ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto el chico con cara pálida al ver a la pelirroja tiesa.

Le quiere dar un derrame… sino la llevo al hospital rápidamente pueden morir los dos….

Los dos… -Preguntó Michael. –Entonces, ¿Pepper está embarazada?

Toma las llaves, abre la puerta de la cabina, AHORA! .-Gritó la doctora por miedo de que Pepper muera. Michael de inmediato abrió la puerta del copiloto, la abrió más para que la doctora metiera a Pepper sin golpearla. La doctora abrió la puerta del piloto, metiéndose de inmediato. –Entra, quiero que cuides de que Pepper no se golpee en el trayecto. Michael asintió metiéndose al auto junto a la pelirroja le levantó la cabeza y la puso sobre sus piernas, la piel de Pepper estaba hirviendo, y sudaba demasiado respirando con dificultad. (No sé pero creo que es una manera que tiene el cuerpo para establecer la temperatura corporal normal.) La doctora arrancó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al hospital.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hola, Rhodey. –Dijo Tony entrando a la cocina estirándose plenamente y agarrando una taza de café.

….

¿Rhodey? –Preguntó viendo que su amigo no le contestó más bien le hizo una mala cara.

….

Rhodey, háblame. –Tony dijo molesto. -¿Por qué no me hablas?

Pepper está en el hospital… ayer le dio un derrame… y el diagnostico no es alentador… Pepper podría morir o pueda que sobreviva, pero tu hijo probablemente no tenga la misma posibilidad. –Tony al escuchar esto, dejó caer la taza de vidrio y está rompiéndose en pedazos.

Okay… es una manera traumante de terminar un capitulo… por cierto este capítulo es dos en uno por que no pude actualizar seguido esta semana. De verdad lo siento por eso. Quiero agradecerles por recibir bien esta historia aunque es un tabú, para escribirla en esta serie. TonxPep v, no sé cómo quieres que sea el final de esta historia tu mandas…. Si quieres que todo es fue un sueño de Pepper o Tony… o si quieres que esto en realidad pasó, pero que tenga un final feliz, porque si escoges de que sea un sueño, lo haría parecer como tal, con la muerte de Pepper…. Pero recuerda seria solo un sueño y realmente Pepper no murió sino que sería el reflejo del temor de Tony de perderla por su culpa, realmente no sé cómo lo quieres… Le estaba comentando un día a CriXar que si fuera un sueño, bueno no le mencioné de lo del sueño, pero le comenté que tenía planeado hacer el final estilo Star Wars, ósea que al igual de Padme Amidala, Pepper muera dando a luz y lo último que Pepper diría serian el nombre del bebé, ya te dije sería un sueño. O si tienes una alternativa para el final me lo comentas, o no sé si los demás quieren que sea así como digo yo… o si tiene sugerencia, pero claro que este fic aún no termina, falta unos cinco o seis capítulos para que termine. Bien, si tiene sugerencias dejar reviews… (Sé que precipito con esto pero es para así tener un final definido.)

Bien nada más que escribir, que hasta la próxima semana con un capitulo largo, eso espero…. O tal vez recupero el ritmo de actualización. Por favor busquen en el perfil de CriXar o en el mío el link para darle me gusta a nuestra página de Facebook.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de la autora: Muy bien un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, ya que me basé en los comentarios que me propusieron capítulos anteriores. Esta es mi perspectiva de cómo deben de actuar los padres ante estos casos, primeramente no deben de enfadarse con sus hijas, por esto pues ya que, ellas primeramente al enterarse de que están embarazadas a su edad es como que el peso del mundo se le cayera encima, además de eso pueda que el disque "novio" no quiera hacerse cargo de sus actos, y por lo tanto la chica queda sola, la única opción que tiene es decirle a sus padres pero los padres al enterarse de que sus hijas están embarazadas, la mayoría de ellos, las rechazan por lo tanto, pueden sufrir de maltratos psicológicos, físicos o abandono de parte de sus padres, en fin una infinidad de cosas que le suceden a las embarazadas adolescentes, así que decidí hacer que el padre de Pepper no se lo tome como normalmente se lo toman los padres, después de enterarse que sus hijas como dicen ellos "hayan metido el pie". Bien además de todo esto gracias por lo comentarios, de verdad me ayudan a planear como ira el curso de la historia y creo que me decidiré hacer un final trágico para esto pero no se preocupen tendrá un final feliz.

Y a TonxPep v, Gomawo… por esta idea

Como siempre y sin importar en que universo estemos, Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro, no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y aunque caigan rayos o relámpagos, incluso hayan tifones o erupciones volcánicas, no me quitaran la oportunidad de escribir… más adelante retomaré mis otras historias Y además creo que escribiré un one shot de Scooby Doo Misterios S.A.

Por favor leer, disfrutar y comentar…: D

– ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Patricia Potts? –Preguntó Tony llegando a la sala de espera del hospital, a tan solo de enterarse que Pepper estaba allí oír su culpa no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo idiota. Rayos èl la ama, ¿Cómo pudo haberle gritado así? ¿Sobre todo cuando el bien sabía que el al igual que Pepper eran responsable de la vida de esa criatura. Tony corrió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Pepper. Abrió la puerta, al abrirla pudo visualizar a Pepper conectada a aparatos reguladores. Y miró al otro lado del cuarto, viendo que el padre de Pepper sentado a la par de su hija tomándole de su mano mirándola con angustia y la doctora Niki poniéndole un mano en el hombro del padre de la pelirroja. Michael estaba viendo desde de la esquina a Pepper, con tristeza y al ver a Tony se puso rígido, entrecerró los puños, viéndolo por un momento, todos en ese instante vieron a Tony con ojos de ¡Aquí está el culpable de todo esto!

Será mejor que nos vayamos Michael. –Dijo la doctora Natsuki. El chico rubio a asintió a entre dientes. –No te preocupes Virgil ella estará, por suerte la trajimos a tiempo. Recuerda ahora que sabes todo, Pepper siempre será tu hija, esto nada lo cambia. –Dijo suavemente para Virgil. La doc y el chico salieron de la habitación, dejando al padre de Pepper y a Tony, en la habitación. Tímidamente, Tony se acercó a la camilla, miró a Pepper con recelo no podía contener las lágrimas, la chica que ama está en ese estado por su culpa, Tony se desmoronó enfrente de la camilla de Pepper, Virgil rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico. –Perdóneme, señor Potts por todo lo que le hice pasar, Pepper está así por mi culpa. –Dijo Tony sollozando.

–Tony, no te preocupes, ella estará bien. –Dijo tratando de animar al chico. –La doctora Natsuki la atendió muy bien, y su pronóstico es bueno, por unos momentos había perdido el suministro de oxígeno que debe de llegar al cerebro, hace unos minutos despertó, pero le dijimos que descansará ya que le suministraron una droga que ayuda a la circulación de la sangre.

–No usted no entiende, Pepper está así por mi culpa… yo y ella…

–No te preocupes lo sé, aunque me molestó mucho de enterarme que mi hija esté embarazada, y más de que ella me lo haya ocultado por tres meses, yo nunca despreciara a mi hija por tal cosa, ella sin importar que haya hecho, y haya resultado así, es mi hija y eso no cambiará, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos seré abuelo. –Dijo el agente del FBI tratando de ser amigable con su yerno.

–Pero aun así, perdóneme, por hacerle pasar todo esto, y no se preocupe por ella y el bebé yo me haré cargo de los dos… si eso implica que deba de dejar la compañía de mi padre. –Dijo Tony tomando la mano de Pepper. –Yo la amo, no quiero verla de este modo. Virgil vio la sinceridad de Tony, al principio cuando se enteró de que Pepper está embarazada, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento y decepción por no haber sido un buen padre, pues aunque era un padre soltero era bueno, pero no lo era suficiente, en el sentido que casi no estaba en casa para cuidar de su hija. Pero lo que paso, pasó y nada se puede hacer nada más que dar el apoyo a su hija y no hacerle las cosas más difíciles, no hay que ver lo negativo, hay que ver lo positivo de esto y es que Pepper está bien de salud.

–No necesariamente debe de ser así. –Dijo Virgil, Tony levantó la cabeza en dirección de su suegro con una mirada de confusión.

¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Bueno, puedes ocultar esto, hasta que cumplas 18 años, y cuando lo cumplas puedes hacer lo que quieras con este asunto. –Dijo Virgil viendo los signos vitales de Pepper. El celular de la joven sonó. –Tony, ¿me harías el favor de quedarte aquí? Tengo que regresar al trabajo. –Dijo agarrando su chaqueta. –Por favor, cuida de ella. Volveré al terminar. –Dijo dándole un beso paterno a su hija, cerró la puerta y se fue directo a su trabajo.

Pepper… -Dijo Tony tomando la mano de Pepper. –Perdóname, por ser un completo idiota, por favor, prometo que ahora en adelante trataré que estemos felices los tres, tú, yo y nuestro hijo. –Tony dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja apretó con fuerza pero con delicadeza la mano de Pepper. Levantó la cabeza al sentir el correspondido de Pepper. Pepper abrió los ojos viendo al techo con dificultad, y miró a Tony por unos segundos. Ella no podía decir ninguna palabra por la sorpresa de verlo. –Pepper, me alegra que haya despertado. –Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Tony, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está la doctora Natsuki? ¿Y mi papá? –Preguntó tratándose de levantar.

Pepper, no lo hagas, estás débil, necesitas descansar, la doctora se fue por un momento, y tu papá me dijo que volvería más tarde para ver como sigues. –Dijo Tony agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza. –Pepper, lo siento, yo no quería que… que te enfermarás por mi culpa. Lo siento, por haber reaccionado así, sé que no fue bueno de mi parte, me alegra que estés bien, no sé qué haría si algo peor te hubiera pasado.

–Entonces, ¿No estás enojado por ya sabes qué? –Preguntó Pepper viéndolo fijamente sorprendida. Tony negó con la cabeza se levantó de su asiento agarrando de suavemente a Pepper por su quijada dándole un beso tierno en los labios, Pepper tenía los ojos abiertos del rápido accionar de su novio. Pero los cerró por inercia.

¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? –Preguntó dándole una sonrisa. –Me alegra que estés bien, Pepper por favor prométeme una cosa

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó inclinado su cabeza con una mirada tierna.

–Prométeme, que si yo vuelvo a repetir esto, pídele a Rhodey que me patee el trasero por ser un idiota y patán contigo. –Pepper se rió.

Bien, me gustará que él estuviera en este momento para que te la diera. –Dijo Pepper en tono de broma. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. –Tony, mi papá ya sabe, y me contó sobre que había rumores de esto por los medios. –Dijo Pepper agachando la cabeza, por la preocupación. –Lo lamento tanto, no debí salir de la pizzería de esa forma. Ahora por mí, perderás a Stark Internacional. –Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Pepper… no me importa eso ahora, lo que me importa es que no te perdí por mi egoísmo. Y tranquila, Roberta está haciendo todo lo posible para que este rumor, solo sea un "rumor" para los medios. Y está peleando en estos momentos para convencer a la junta de que es un mal entendido. –Pepper suspiró pesadamente. –No te preocupes, todo va estar bien ahora en adelante. –Aunque, Pepper confía en las palabras de Tony, teme que todo el mundo se entere de esto, y que Tony pierda su reputación.

Al día siguiente

Pepper había salido del hospital, como dijo Tony, los medios comunicaron que era un rumor, para arruinar la reputación de Tony.

–Hija, El desayuno está listo –Gritó su papá desde la cocina.

–Pepper, estaba en la sala viendo, las noticias. "Al menos por ahora, se mantendrá en secreto, pero me pregunto cómo reaccionarán al enterarse que el rumor era cierto." –Pensó Pepper perdidamente en tratar de encontrar una solución.

–Hija, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su padre entrando a la sala.

Hum? Sí estoy bien, papá no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –Pepper dijo para así misma. "Es verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, debo de estar agradecida que no corrí con la misma suerte de otras chicas que han pasado o están pasando por esto, mi papá no me rechazó, Tony aceptó que también es su responsabilidad, por el momento todo está bien. –Pensó entrando a la cocina. El papá de la pelirroja estaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Pepper, toma asiento. –Dijo señalando la silla, Pepper lo miró aún más confundida.

¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

Pues, porque ¿no puedo sonreír sin ningún motivo? –Preguntó el papá de la pelirroja inocentemente.

Okay…. Escúpelo. –Dijo Pepper levantado una ceja. En eso llaman a la puerta.

Oh, yo atiendo. –Dijo inmediatamente su papá corriendo hacia la puerta, antes que Pepper se levantará.

Hummm… ¿Qué está tramando mi papá? –Preguntó mentalmente Pepper, el señor Potts entró de nuevo a la cocina pero no venía solo, venía con Tony el cual trae unas maletas.

¿Tony? ¿Qué haces con esas maletas? –Preguntó alterada Pepper.

Pues, te tengo noticias, Pepper. El señor Potts y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto de todo, y como tu papá casi no está en casa, para cuidar de ti. Decidí mudarme y estar cerca de ti, no te preocupes hable con Roberta al respecto. Y ella accedió ante esto, ya que dice que tengo que tomar mi responsabilidad como padre… -Esto último lo dijo nerviosamente, porque se sentía incómodo hablar de esto enfrente de su suegro. –Y ya sabes… necesitamos ya sabes planear todo, para el momento del alumbramiento. –Dijo con un tono pálido nervioso pensando en la escena que dentro de seis meses presenciará.

Tony, ya te dije no me digas Señor Potts, dime papá. –Espetó el papá de Pepper, agarrándolo en un abrazo amistoso sofocando a Tony.

Tony miró nerviosamente a su suegro y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Pepper se rió ante la escena.

Bien, hija iré a trabajar, volveré en la noche. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Ya regreso, pequeñín –Dijo alegremente el papá de Pepper hablando con el estómago de Pepper. –Cuida de Pepper, ¿Sí? Cuento contigo Tony. –Dijo despidiéndose cerrando la puerta.

¡Papá! –Exclamó Pepper divertida. Pepper se levantó de su asiento para lavar las vajillas.

Oh, Wow, uh… Pepper yo los lavaré por ti, tú ve a descansar. –Tony corriendo arrebatándole los trastos.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, yo haré esto después de todo, tú estás cargando con una responsabilidad y esa es de mantenerte saludable y por lo tanto lejos de todas actividades que necesitan de esfuerzo físico.

–Pero, lavar platos no necesita tanto esfuerzo físico.

-No, debes de descansar… déjame todo esto a mí, para eso estoy ¿No?

Pepper no siguió replicando así que decidió hacerle caso a su pareja. Se sentó en el sofá, levantó una revista de cosméticos y se dispuso a hojear la revista. Solo se abstuvo de ver a su novio, hacer los oficios de los cotidianos de un día domingo. Lo miró ir por allá con una escoba, por acá con trapeador, y hasta lo vio sacar la basura. Pepper se sentía tan aburrida de solo ver así que decidió ir a lavar unas sábanas y prendas de vestir. Tony pasó por la sala dando una segunda limpieza al notar que Pepper no estaba allí dejó todo y se fue a buscarla, subió las escaleras y la encontró en su habitación con un canasto de ropa sucia. Tony rápidamente se los arrebató.

Hey, Tony ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Pepper enojada con él.

No, debes de descansar. Yo lavaré esto. –Dijo entrando al cuarto del baño. Pepper corrió tras de el

Dámelo, yo lo voy a hacer. –Dijo Pepper tratando de quitarle el canasto de ropa sucia.

Pepper no seas terca, ya te dije yo lo haré.

No! Yo lo haré

¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga yo? –Preguntó un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Pepper. Pepper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para no ver directo a los ojos a Tony.

Es que….

Es ¿Qué?

Es que… en el canasto allí van…

Oh… -Dijo sabiendo lo que se refería Pepper. -¿Qué tiene eso? Si ya sé que color usas usualmente en tu ropa interior, ¿Acaso que no te acuerdas de aquella vez?

Ahhhh…. Tony…. –Gritó Pepper, abalanzándose sobre su novio para hacerlo callar. Realmente le daba cosa de acordarse de ese día.

_**Flashback…. (Antes que fueran novios)**_

Tony y Rhodey, se encontraban en la casa de la pelirroja, esperando a que bajara para ir a una fiesta que los habían invitado.

¿Por qué tarda tanto? Dijo que se iba a retocar un poco el maquillaje. –Bufó Rhodey aburrido de esperar.

No lo sé… lleva casi como una hora, arreglándose… será mejor que vaya a ver en que tanto se tarda. –Dijo Tony levantándose del sofá subiendo las escaleras. Aghh… no encuentro mis zapatos de tacón bajo. –Dijo agachándose buscando debajo de su cama, Pepper traía puesto una minifalda morada y una camisa holgada negra. –Ya los encontré… dijo levantándose y poniéndose de pie, dando la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto.

–Pepper ya estás lista, Ummm… -Tony se rió de Pepper, ya que ella no se subió la cremallera trasera de su falda. –Bonito color, sí que te gusta el rosado. –Pepper volteo viendo a Tony en eso abre los ojos dándose cuenta de Tony miró su ropa íntima, el tenía una cara de xD gritó haciendo que Rhodey saltara de su lugar por el grito.

¡VETE! –Gritó Pepper avergonzada. Tony se asustó y salió corriendo de su cuarto al recibir una cachetada de parte de Pepper. Al bajar, Rhodey miró la marca y se rió de su amigo.

-¿Y eso?

–Cállate RHODEY. –Dijo evitando el tema.

_**Fin del flashback… (El final fue muy raro...)**_

Suéltame Pepper –Dijo luchando con su novia. Tony tuvo el control sobre Pepper y la agarró estilo nupcial y la llevó a su habitación, la sujetó de ambos brazos para que no hiciera berrinche.

Suéltame…. –Chilló Pepper tratando de salir de su agarré. Tony la dejó acostada en la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto de Pepper cerrando con llave. –Déjame salir Anthony Edward Stark. –Gritó furiosa. –Aghhhh….

No, así no harás nada que te pueda hacer daño, nos vemos dentro una hora.

Me gustabas más cuando no sabías que serías padre. –Exclamó Pepper sentándose a regañadientes en su cama. –Humm... se está tomando el papel de padre de manera exagerada. –Suspiró acostándose en su cama, miró hacia el techo. –"Pronto tendré que remodelar mi habitación, cuando estés aquí." –Pensó Pepper sobándose el estómago. –"Tú papá se está esforzando mucho, no me deja hacer nada aunque eso es bueno para mí, pero me hace sentir una inútil en estos momentos." –Pepper miró por la ventana había empezado a llover, pues ya lo veía venir el día había estado muy oscuro para su gusto, le gustaba los días soleados, eso sí no tan soleados ya que podría rostizarse literalmente. Pepper se quedó viendo como las gotas de lluvia recorrían la superficie de la ventana, hasta el punto de sentirse cansada y en poco tiempo quedó dormida. Después de una hora y media, Tony abrió la puerta.

–Oye, Pep, ya terminé… puedes salir ahora… –Se detuvo viendo a Pepper profundamente. –Pepper… –Susurró viéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro. –"Incluso cuando duerme se ve hermosa…" –Pensó Tony se acercó donde ella y la cubrió con una manta que estaba por allí. –Es un poco temprano para dormir. –Dijo viendo el reloj que marcaba a las 5 de la tarde. –Hummm…. Ya veo está lloviendo. Con razón. Bien será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena. Al despertar estoy seguro que tendrá ganas de comer.

Una hora más tarde…

Pepper fue despertada por un aroma peculiar, se sobó los ojos antes de levantarse, camino al tocador para ver como estaba, se asustó de ver como estaba su pelo de desordenado, así que cogió un cepillo y empezó a cepillarlo. Al terminar bajó las escaleras. – ¿Papá, estás aquí?

Pues…. Lamento defraudarte pero, tú papá dijo que no podrá venir a cenar, así que hice cena para dos. –Dijo Tony saliendo de la cocina.

¿Cena para dos? ¿Tú? ¿Sabes cocinar? –Dijo en tono burlón.

Jajaja, te has vuelto más bromista, Pep. Ven es hora de cenar. –Dijo llevándola a la cocina de la mano. –Hummm… ¿Qué vamos a cenar…? –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que la cocina estaba oscura y lo único que iluminaba la cocina era unas dos velas puestas en la mesa la cual estaba arreglada con unos manteles color rojo carmesí. Y para matar a Pepper de la impresión, la cocina estaba adornada con lucecitas de árbol de navidad color rojo. –Tony, ¿Qué es esto?

¿Te gusta? Pues, ¿te acuerdas que ayer cumplíamos tres meses de estar juntos? –Pepper asintió todavía pasmada por la sorpresa. –Así que decidí recompesartelo haciéndote una cena romántica, ya que por todo lo de ayer, no la tuvimos así que… –Dijo Tony arrodillándose estilo caballero. –Por favor, perdona a este tonto e idiota por lo de ayer, realmente estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice pasar, y por mí culpa no celebramos esta ocasión. Pepper soltó una sonrisa divertida.

–Mmm no lo sé…. –Dijo levantando su dedo índice tocándose sus labios. –Lo que me hiciste pasar, no fue muy bonito de tu parte, pero… lo importante es que te molestaste el día de hoy haciendo que yo no tocará ninguna cosa, debe de imaginármelo, Anthony Edward Stark, estás lleno de sorpresas, y eso me asusta un poco. –Dijo viendo a Tony con una sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

–Pues, esto responde a tu pregunta. –Dijo dándole un beso en los labios de Tony.

–Aja… -Dijo con cara de tonto por el beso. Pepper se rió "Hombres" –Pensó para sus adentros.

Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a la sala a ver unas películas para matar el tiempo, sin darse cuenta, Pepper cayó dormida en el hombro de Tony, mientras que él sonrió al sentir una cabeza cálida sobre su hombro. En eso llega el señor Potts.

–Bien, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

–Pues, ella estaba insistiendo en hacer los quehaceres del hogar, pero yo se lo impedí. Y como no se lo permití se quedó dormida en su cuarto.

–Mentiroso, tú me encerraste allí para que yo no hiciera nada. –Dijo Pepper escuchando la conversación de su padre y Tony. Tony se estremeció.

–Soy yo, o las embarazadas desarrollan el sentido del oído. –Dijo Tony asustado levantándose del sofá

–No te preocupes, Pepper siempre ha sido así. –Dijo el papá de la pelirroja. Pepper frunció el ceño, estaba soñolienta, estiró sus brazos.

–Tengo mucho sueño, llévame hasta a mi habitación. –Exigió Pepper a Tony.

– ¿Qué?

–Recuerda no puedo hacer esfuerzo físico y eso implica que no puedo subir las escaleras ya que estaré haciendo doble esfuerzo por los dos. –Dijo mostrando sus dedos en señal de cantidad.

–Aghh…. Así será todas las noches.

–No. –Tony suspiró aliviado. –No solo las noches sino, el resto del tiempo. –Sonrió divertida Pepper al ver la cara de Tony. –Así que será mejor que hagas ejercicio porque necesitarás estar en forma para cargarme. –Tony haciendo pucheros. Levantó a Pepper con delicadeza. Pepper se rió, le gusta molestar a Tony.

–Estos siguientes meses serán agotadores. –Dijo suspirando esperándolo lo que está por llegar.

–Oh, vamos no será tan malo. –Tony la fulminó con la mirada a Pepper mientras subía las escaleras. El señor Potts sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, el hará el trabajo difícil, por mí. –Dijo relajándose en el sofá.

_Continuara…._

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Raro, pasable o más menos, neeeeeee actualicé como dije a la semana realmente necesito tomar mi ritmo de actualización, por favor díganme si estuvo bien este capi, creo que me estoy desviando de la idea principal… o algo así. Por favor, comentar… y me digáis que debo de hacer para mejorar algo, o si tienes quejas al respecto. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Dos meses después…

–Pepper, ¿Estás listas? Sé nos hace tarde para ir con el doctor–Pepper, ¿Por qué tanto tardas? –Pregunto impaciente el chico pelinegro. Hoy era el gran día han pasado casi cinco meses de la concepción, Tony estaba muy emocionado a pesar de que la idea de ser padre a temprana edad le chocaba la idea, pero de verdad se había encariñado con la idea.

–Ya voy, solo me estoy maquillando un poco… –En verdad no era cierto, Pepper estaba muy nerviosa con el hecho de que hoy tienen que ir al hospital para conocer el sexo del bebé que crecía en su vientre. A ella no le preocupaba el sexo del bebé, sino que el bebé pueda tener complicaciones, ya saben una deformidad o pueda que le den pronósticos desalentadores, se estremeció al pensarlo las infinidades de posibilidades que hay las cosas pueden cambiar de un golpe. ¿Qué si le dicen que puede tener problemas respiratorios al nacer, o que haya sufrido un daño, por el descuido de Pepper, realmente no quería eso, Tony a darse cuenta de que Pepper no bajaba para ir al hospital a hacer el eco grama o algo así, decidió subir para ver, al entrar encontró a Pepper viéndose en el espejo. Su mirada era muy distante en el reflejo del espejo, Tony se acercó lentamente susurrando su nombre, el sabía muy porque Pepper se encuentra de este modo, últimamente ha estado muy nerviosa sobre el estado de su bebé, ella no duerme desde días, pensando en una infinidad de cosas, realmente estaba preocupada por el futuro de los tres.

_Flashback…._

–Pepper, ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Tony saliendo del cuarto del frente al escuchar a Pepper sollozar en el pasillo de cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. El silencio era incesante Pepper no tenía palabras para decirle a Tony no encontraba la manera correcta de comentárselo. –Dime, ¿Qué sucede? Pepper por favor, quiero cuidarte.

–Nada, es solo que… –Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. –Solo son cambios de humor es todo, Tony. –Dijo Pepper dándole una media sonrisa. Tony se Arrodilló frente a ella.

–No, yo sé que no es así. –Dijo abrazándola y sobándole la espalda. –Pepper, recuerda que a tan solo cumplir 18 años nos casaremos, así que deberíamos a empezar a hablar como padres. Dime que es lo que te afecta.

–Tony. –Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio. –Tengo miedo, de qué suceda algo malo, en estos meses que vienen, ¿Qué pasará si se llegan a enterar antes de que tomes a Stark Internacional? ¿O que tenga complicaciones en el parto? ¿O incluso peor que ….. –Que Pepper quería decir eran difíciles de pronunciar.

–No, no permitiré que nada de eso suceda. –Dijo abrazándola aún más, al igual que Pepper, Tony tenía miedo de perder, no a la compañía de su padre sino a Pepper. Pero el sabía muy bien que Pepper era una chica fuerte, y era su motivo de seguir con esto, si viera sido con otra persona, Tony no seguiría con esto ya que si fuera de ese tipo de chico en el cual solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas solo para acostarse con ellas y no tener nada con ella más que solo una aventura probablemente, tendría problemas legales, pero Tony piensa correr el riesgo, porque de verdad la ama y no es una chica cualquiera es Pepper, su Pepper y de nadie más, bueno tiene que compartirla con su papá y su hijo/a que está por venir. –Todo estará bien, Pepper lo prometo. –Dijo levantando a Pepper del suelo. –Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Pepper no quiero que pienses cosas así de nuevo, ya que me hace dudar a mí también, temo por perderte y eso no lo permitiré ya que ahora eres mi mujer y por lo tanto la madre de mi hijo. –Dijo acostándola en el lado derecho de su cama, Pepper observó a su futuro esposo en silencio con los ojos un pocos húmedos de hace rato, no sabía por qué pero Tony le daba esa confianza la cual ella necesitaba en estos momentos, ya que últimamente tuvo que dejar de estudiar por unos días, ya que ella decidió que era mejor ocultar al mundo, ya que no quería que nadie se supiera de esto a parte de su papá, la doctora Natsuki Roberta, Rhodey, Michael el cual ha sido muy buen amigo desde el día que ella se desmayó, ha sido muy atento con ella le trae un poco de comida para que variado, le da tonificante, aunque Tony se molestaba al principio ver a ese chico, realmente se ponía celoso por eso, y esto hacia que se enojará con Pepper, la cual porque Tony la ignoraba buscaba apoyo moral en su amigo Michael, Pepper cuando se enteró de que Michael era gay pero lo ocultaba ya que no quería romper la esperanza de su madre que era un hombre el cual ama a una mujer, se hizo más cercana al ya que tienen algo en común que tiene un peso encima, y por el momento tienen que ocultar su verdad. Tony al enterarse de esto, se sintió muy culpable, ya que peleo con Pepper por nada y por eso ha estado muy últimamente, al recordar esto, Tony quedó en blanco observando a Pepper la cual ya yacía dormida, ¿Cómo puede ser un buen padre y hombre sabiendo que con un poquito se enoja con la mujer que ama por una tontería o malos entendidos? Realmente no se perdonaría si le llegase pasar algo a su Pepper, y sobre todo si fue por su culpa. –Pepper, te prometo que si te llegará pasar algo por mi culpa, juro que moriría por ser un tonto. –Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su chica. Suspiró pesadamente se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, se acobijó con la sábana y se acostó, sin ver el rostro sumiso de Pepper, sonrió con tranquilidad. –Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Y apagó las luces abrazando a Pepper suavemente dándole un beso en la frente. –Que duermas bien Pepper.

_Fin del flashback…._

–Tony se agachó a la altura de que Pepper estaba, la abrazó, le susurró en el oído. –Pep, sé que esto te aterra, pero debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda suceder, no te preocupes, yo sé muy bien, que todo estará bien.

–Y tú ¿Cómo sabes? –Preguntó con una mirada perdida.

–Lo sé por qué no permitiré que nada te suceda, ni mucho menos a nuestro bebé ya que es el fruto de nuestro amor. –Pepper sonrió levemente mirando a Tony por el espejo, este le devolvió la mirada.

–Te quiero.

–Yo también Pep, yo también. –Pepper se levantó de y volteo a ver el rostro de Tony y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Señor Stark, ¿No cree que lleguemos tarde para saber si es niño o niña? –Dijo Pepper halando de la mano del pelinegro, Tony tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro pero muy divertida.

–Si es cierto, ¿Qué esperamos? Quiero saber si tendré un nieto o una nieta… –Dijo el señor Potts en el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de la pareja. (Si se preguntan como un padre puede dejar que su hija duerma con un hombre sin estar casados? Pues, hay algunos padres que no les molesta la idea ya que después de todo ya saben que se vieron entre sí y saben muy bien que no lo pensarían hacer de nuevo. Ehh… bueno yo no sé la verdad realmente vi un drama, similar a esto lo que la madre del muchacho los encerraban en un cuarto a ver que sucedía xD Como dijo una amiga mía: Yo quiero una ommoni así como ella)

Tony y Pepper se vieron entre sí, sorprendidos por el entusiasmo de su padre al parecer él está más emocionado y por lo tanto despreocupado por las consecuencias que temen que estarían por venir. Pero al parecer este no era un momento para preocuparse sino para ponerse nervioso y ansiosos por saber si es niño o si es niña. Miraron al papá de Pepper con una sonrisa. Y fueron jalonados directo al hospital, al parecer deben de tener la misma alegría que el señor Potts. Después de todo, Pepper pudo heredar esa actitud positivista de su padre.

**Y bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo realmente me siento apenada ya que no pude cumplir con mi palabra, esta semana ha sido muy cansada para mí y para otras 49 personas, ya que hemos ensayado como locos hasta las siete de la noche para las presentaciones de la banda de mi instituto, pero espero que no se enojen por que no actualizo ni nada. Ahhh…. Y por cierto, se me olvidó que agregue esa situación de que Michael/Gene es "Gay" si quieren saber el porque de que Gene haya dicho eso a Pepper, lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo el cual será publicado sea el viernes o el sábado, oohh y si quieren saber el sexo del bebé Stark no olviden estar pendientes de esta historia. xD Por cierto ha actualizaré mis otras historias en un solo día no sé que día pero estén atentos, ya que xD es mi manera y la única que encuentro para disculparme por hacer esperar a tantos por mis historias realmente debo de organizar mi tiempo ya que esta muy desordenado. En fin muchas palabras aburren, así que como decía un presentador de bienvenidos, haz el bien y no mires a quien. xD Realmente no tenia nada que escribir…. **

**Consejo de la autora: Nunca den el primer paso, cuando te gusta un chico deja que el lo haga para eso están los hombres para dar los pasos para ver si es seguro para nosotras. **** Una pregunta ¿alguien ha visto Personal Taste? me gustaría saber como termina ya que no tengo la oportunidad de terminar de verla me quede por el capitulo 10, Le agradecería un montón si alguien me llega a contar como termina. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11 _

_**Nota del autor: Bien, aquí está otro capítulo de Pepper ¿Qué? **_

_**Iron Man Armored Adventures no me pertenece, la historia si me pertenece. **_

_**PD: Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. **____** Perdón por la tardanza realmente se me había olvidado que soy escritora xD.**_

–Te digo que será niña–

–No, ya te dije que estoy segura que será un niño– Dijo Pepper poniendo una mano en cara por la seguridad de su novio.

El señor Potts estaba viendo la disputa por el sexo del bebé por el reflejo del espejo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

–Muchachos, por favor! –exclamó Rhodey observando en el asiento del copiloto. –No, importa el sexo de bebé. Lo importante es que seré un tío joven. –Dijo con suficiencia en el rostro viendo la cara de la pareja claramente con un rubor. No podían creer que serán padres a esta edad, pero lo habían aceptado hace poco y trataron de ignorar esa sensación extraña, pero las palabras del chico moreno retumbaron en los oídos de ambos. Haciéndole actuar como una típica pareja de adolescentes que por inercia se sonrojaron y evitaron sus miradas, Tony tosió nerviosamente y Pepper jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

–Bien ya llegamos… -Dijo el papá detuviendose en la entrada del hospital, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. Rhodey lo imitó. Tony también hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué Pepper no baja del auto? –Preguntó Rhodey. –SI ella más que nadie debe de estar emocionada por saber el sexo del pequeño/a Stark-Potts. –Murmuró Rhodey al padre de la pelirroja.

–Tony por que no hablas con ella, es lo mejor. –Tony asintió acercándose al auto. –Ven, Rhodey vamos.

–Pero yo quiero esperarlos.

–vamos. –Dijo el señor Potts rodando los ojos y empujando al moreno directo a la entrada del hospital. Mientras Rhodey solo se limitó a ser pucheros.

– ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó regresando dentro del auto. Pepper miraba por la ventana de su lado. Lentamente volteo a ver a su novio.

–No. –Simplemente dijo con voz temblorosa. –Todavía no puedo creer que esto realmente está sucediendo.

–Pepper… yo tampoco me he convencido completamente de estos, pero tengo que adaptarme a ello. Me imagino que dentro de unos meses más veré un pequeño entre mis brazos. ¿Y sabes qué?

– ¿Qué?

–Que será nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor. No temas, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar que eso implique dejar de ser Iron Man. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos salga lastimados. –Pepper sonrió lentamente.

–Gracias. –Dijo agarrando a Tony de la camisa tirándolo de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–De nada, aunque…. sé que será niño… –Dijo en canto. Pepper frunció el ceño y lo tiró fuera de su agarre con caprichos. –Ahh…. –gimió sobándose el golpe ocasionado con el picaporte de la puerta trasera. Pepper abrió la puerta de su lado claramente enojada.

–Será una niña porque yo lo deseo…. –Gritó cerrando la puerta y sacándole la lengua a su novio, Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la cara de su novia. "Esta niñita" ¿Qué le pasa? Un instante está llorando y ahora está enojada. –Pensó egocéntrica y arrogantemente. Viéndola avanzar entre las puertas del hospital.

–Pepper, ¿Dónde está Tony? –Preguntó Rhodey mirando que Pepper pasó frente a él entrando al hospital con una mueca. Ella se detuvo en la puerta de espalda y fulminó friamente a Rhodey. Esto hizo que se le erizara la piel al pobre chico.

–Ummm… este será un largo día. –Suspiró el padre dejando caer sus hombros.

Tony, detente me pones nervioso. –Dijo casi con voz aguda. –Tony basta ya! –Dijo al ver que su amigo no paraba de ir de un lugar a otro.

–Sr. Potts Pueden pasar. –Dijo el doctor Johnson. El doc era un hombre con cabello plateado por los rastros dejados por el pasar de los años. Los tres se levantaron. –Bien, tomen asiento. –Tony se sentó a la par donde Pepper yacía sentada. El padre de la chica estaba sentado en la silla que estaba un poco atrás de ellos topado contra la pared. Y Rhodey estaba en un rincón cerca del señor Potts.

–Díganos doctor, ¿Verdad que tendremos un niño? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Doctor, ¿le podría decir a mi pareja que es una niña? –Pepper dijo gruñendo harta de que Tony dijera que es un niño sabiendo que su estómago no es tan grande que se diga. El doctor miró extrañado de la situación. Y sonrió para ser muy jóvenes les interesa mucho el sexo de este bebé pensó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

–Es un niño.

–No, es una niña. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

–Niño.

–Niña.

-Niño

-niña. –Cuando estaban a punto de declarar la guerra uno al otro el doctor interrumpió

–Pues, no es necesario que peleen ya que ambos tendrán lo que quieren. –Esto confundió a los dos e hizo que se miraran entre sí.

– ¿Ambos tendremos lo que queremos? –Preguntó inocentemente Pepper ignorando lo que estaba dando a entender. –Solo diga si es niño o niña! –Exclamó fatigada Pepper.

–Bien, según los resultados…. Ustedes tendrán ¡Gemelos! –La cara del señor se amplió la de Rhodey también, la de Pepper en admiración y asombro pero con una sonrisa.

– ¿Gemelos? –dijo pálido Tony y de lo sorprendido que estaba se desmayó y como los demás estaban felices con la noticia. Solo escucharon un golpe de algo contra el suelo. Al escucharlo, miraron en dirección en donde se produjo el sonido de golpe. Miraron a Tony desmayado en el piso, y el doctor se quitó sus lentes acostándose en el escritorio para lograr ver al joven. Pepper regresó la mirada al doctor y sonrió.

–No se preocupe, sabía que esto pasaría… estará bien, ha estado en situaciones peores.

–Oh, veo que no se lo esperaba. –Mencionó el doctor. Todos se miraron entre sí viendo al que estaba más emocionado casi igual a Rhodey por saber que era terminó con desmayándose con la noticia. Pepper miró muy divertida a su novio. –Ven ayúdame a levantarlo del piso y ponerlo en la camilla. –Le dijo a Rhodey, el joven asintió.

-Al parecer el que estará en camilla será el no yo… -Todos se echaron a reír.

_Veinte minutos más tarde…._

_-_Aghh… ¿qué sucedió? –Preguntó Tony reincorporándose en la camilla. Se sobó la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

–Pues, te desmayaste como una niña al ver su Ídolo favorito. –Dijo Rhodey leyendo una revista en el rincón de la sala sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

– ¿Dónde está Pepper y el señor Potts?

–El doctor, le dijo a Pepper que fuera a hacerse la ecografía. Pero como tú te desmayaste el papá de Pepper fue con ella, ya que cree que te desmayarías otra vez, Ten. –Dijo Rhodey levantándose y entregando la revista que anteriormente estaba hojeando. –Esto te servirá con la planificación de tu vida como padre, ya sabes la vida de padres es caóticamente hermosa, disfrútala. Oh, me tengo que ir mamá me llamó tengo que llegar a casa antes de las 4 o sino quien sabe qué hará mi mamá al saber que no estoy para esa hora. Suerte! –Dijo empuñando una mano en signo de fortaleza. –Luego me enseñas a mis sobrinos. –Dijo saliendo del cuarto. Dejando a un Tony con cara de psicótica.

–GEMELOS, vaya! –Exclamó sin medir su fuerza de voz. Estaba feliz y excitado y a la vez nervioso y un poco preocupado, no sabía que emociones realmente le recorrían en su ser. No lo vino venir, realmente se sorprendió demasiado como quedar desmayado por la noticia, esto le alegraba mucho, pero a la vez lo hacía pensar lo que dijo Rhodey "La vida de padres es caóticamente hermosa" Las palabras están un tanto cierta pueda que la vida de padres es caóticamente un desastre pero sobre todo la vida de padres puede ser única y deberá de aprovecharla ya que el tiempo pasará tan rápido que ni se dará cuenta que los hijos van a crecer y serán adultos. Pero lo bueno es que vivirá los momentos más hermosos con sus hijos. Respiró tranquilamente y se levantó entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Pepper y su padre viendo la ecografía. –Estos, ¿Nuestros hijos? –Preguntó sentando a lado de Pepper le tomó de la mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

**Bien, primeramente pido disculpas por la tardanza, realmente me atrasé con unos trabajos que tenía que entregar, a decir verdad me falta dos trabajos que entregar la otra semana así que estaré actualizando el miércoles por ahí. Y sé que quieren saber ¿Por qué Gene le dijo eso? Pues, el próximo capítulo se centrará en ello. Lo prometo y creo que será más largo por compensarlos por no haber actualizado como debía. ¿Alguien sabe cómo hacer un buen comercial? Pues necesito ayuda con eso, ya que no mejoro mis notas por los menos dos puntos arriba de este periodo seré mujer muerta mi papá de seguro me va a quitar la internet como castigo…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza… tuve que arreglar mi proyecto del comercial y no pude escribir ya que, estaba ansiosa porque esta semana lo íbamos a presentar pero resultó que será hasta la otra. –. – Lo bueno es que ya tengo tiempo para escribir. Por cierto estoy escribiendo el capítulo 5 de la poción del amor, y unos one shot que pensaré subir al rato. **

**Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece, solo escribo cosas alternativas de la serie.**

Han pasado exactamente siete meses de la concepción, ahora el embarazo de Pepper se ve visible, no pudo creer que serían gemelos, eso la emocionó demasiado. Después de tantas preocupaciones al fin, todo llegará a su fin, en el sentido que ya no andará con la espalda acorvada ni tendrá los pies inflamados por el peso en sí de un embarazo. Los últimos meses ha sido muy cansado en el sentido de que le dificultaba más subir unas dos escaleras que estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Pero al menos tenía a su papá quien la apoyaba incondicionalmente a pesar de haber metido el pie, él siempre la quería sin importar nada, También tenía a Tony al chico excéntrico genio e ingeniero tecnológico a su lado a pesar que esto era nuevo para ambos, especialmente para él, ya que además de tener las responsabilidades tendría otras y esas son la de estar pendiente de su familia.

–Hola, Pepper ¿cómo has estado? –Preguntó la doctora.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar. –Sonrió amablemente la pelirroja.

–Me alegra, ¡vaya no puedo creer que cuanto han crecido! –Refiriéndose a al bulto parecido a la mitad de un balón de futbol.

–Sí, no puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado por ellos. –Rieron divertidamente. –Niki, ¿Ha visto a Michael por aquí? Le prometí avisarle cuando iríamos a comprar todo para decorar el cuarto de los gemelos Stark. –Mencionó sobándose el vientre cariñosamente.

–Ya que lo mencionas, él está ayudándome con mi cultivo de hortalizas afuera en el patio trasero. Ven acompáñame. ¡Michael! ¡Adivina! ¡Tenemos visitas! –Gritó alegre la mujer de mediana edad. Saliendo al patio trasero y detrás de ella estaba Pepper.

–Hola. –Dijo Pepper alegremente.

–Hola, Pepper ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte amiga. –Dijo haciendo un gesto levantándose del suelo.

–Te luce esto de la agricultura ¿Lo sabias? –Terminó Pepper entre risas. Michael hizo una mueca.

–Jajá, ¡Qué graciosa! Oh… veo que has cambiado un poco.

–Sí, eso sucede cuando andas cargando dos bebés en tu estómago. –Michael (Gene) no podía evitar alegrarse por ver a Pepper tan feliz y tranquila. Hizo todo lo posible para que Pepper se sintiera a gusto con su cercanía cuando Tony estaba con ella, no quería hacer pensar a Tony que sería un rival ni nada, solo quería estar cerca de Pepper para ayudar cuando Stark no pudiera. Así que para evitar conflictos tuvo que hacer algo que no tenía en mente al principio pero valió la pena.

_Flashback…_

–Hola, Papá ya llegue. –Gritó Pepper a la vez haciendo un gesto para que entrará Michael a su casa.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue con tu control? –Preguntó su padre bajando por un momento su revista para ver que su hija no venía sola.

–Bien… todo está bien por el momento. "Lo que se perdió Tony". –Pensó para sus adentros.

– ¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó el padre de Pepper.

–Papá, él es Michael, vecino de la doctora Natsuki y el chico que me llevó al hospital cuando tuve ese accidente.

–Oh, Michael, es un gusto verte de nuevo. Bien… –Dijo el padre de Pepper. –Creo que iré por un café. ¿Te gustaría uno Michael?

–Por favor. –El padre de Pepper salió de la sala directo a la cocina no sin antes de darle una sonrisa a Michael e hija. Ambos se acomodaron el sofá, charló un poco de sus vidas personales.

–Espera un momento, ¿tú nunca has tenido novia? –Preguntó Pepper sorprendida de que Michael nunca ha tenido una novia. – ¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien? –Michael estaba un poco distante ante las preguntas, no sabía que decirle a Pepper. "Vamos Gene, es tu oportunidad de decirle que te gusta"

–Pues sí, me he enamorado de alguien. –Sonrió airadamente, mientras que Pepper lo miraba detenidamente esperando saber más de su misterioso amigo.

–En serio, ¿Quién es? –Preguntó con mucha curiosidad por saber. – ¿Es alguien que dejaste en tú país? –Michael miró con una cara de rareza. Negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, ¿Entonces es de aquí? ¿Es alguien de que conociste aquí? –Michael volteo su cara dándole una sonrisa a Pepper. –Oh, ya veo. ¿La conozco? ¿Me puedes decir como es esa persona? –Sonrió otra vez. "No, no puedo decirle que ella es" "Esto arruinaría, todo y me metería en problemas con Stark. Ya qué Pepper puede malinterpretar todo y decir que yo solo estoy interesada en ella o algo por estilo." "Vamos Gene, contesta inteligentemente"

–Pues, esa persona, es muy dulce y atenta con sus amigos, un tiempo éramos buenos amigos, pero creo esa persona especial para mí, ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura, por haber traicionado su confianza. Así que decidí distanciarme por un momento de ella, pero al darme cuenta de qué ella tenía problemas, no encontraba la manera de ayudarla sin qué me mande a volar, así solo puedo verla desde lejos, con remordimiento al verla en manos de otro. –Pepper sintió pena por Michael.

–Michael, eso es muy triste.

–No sé porque pero, tú me recuerdas mucho a esa persona. Siempre sonríes a pesar de los problemas que tienes y eres dulce e igual de atenta con todos que te quiere. –Dijo haciendo que Pepper de tan conmovida que estaba lo abrazará, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de platos apunto de quebrantarse en lágrimas.

–Pobre mi querido amigo, ella algún día verá que no eres mala persona. –Gene no sabía que hacer Pepper lo abrazaba por empatía hacia la historia que le contó, pero se sentía inútil al no hallar que decir, el deseaba con toda su alma de decirle que él era el culpable de todo lo que le ocurrió a ella por la envidia que tenía a Stark de tener lo único que no tuvo personas que se preocupaban mucho por él. Siguieron abrazados por varios segundos antes que alguien viniera a interrumpir.

–Hola, ¡Ya llegue! Siento llegar tarde. –Dijo Tony entrando por la puerta principal, viendo a Pepper abrazando a ese chico de aquel día del hospital. Tony se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para que se separaran.

–Oh, hola Tony. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Tony sonrió burlonamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Michael.

–Pues bien, mientras tú estabas aquí abrazando a otro hombre. –Espetó Tony celoso.

–Okay… –Molesta por el tono de su pareja. –Tony, ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? –Gene sonrió para sus adentros vio que Tony se molestó mucho al verlo abrazando a su "mujer" y esto hizo que reaccionara así y por consecuencia, posiblemente Pepper se enoje por el estúpido comportamiento de Stark.

– ¿Qué me ocurre hoy? Pues, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando veo que mi mujer esta con otro hombre?

–Tony, escúchame ¿Entendido? Como hoy estabas ocupado con tus proyectos para Solutions Stark, no quería molestarte, decidí llamar a Michael para que me acompañara al control de embarazo. Y él fue conmigo al control ya que ni tú, ni Rhodey, ni mi papá podía ir conmigo esta mañana. Rhodey por la escuela, papá por el trabajo y tú por tus proyectos–Pepper estaba tan enojada y a la vez histérica que pronto esto iba a acabar mal

–Eso no me interesa saber, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a este?–Michael decidió interferir ya que no quiere que Pepper se enferme en la condición que está.

–Tony, ¿Cierto? Déjame explicarte esto es un malentendido, no estoy interesado en Pepper, para nada, ella es linda pero no me gusta. ¿Pepper te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace rato? –Pepper asintió pesadamente viendo tratando de respirar tranquilamente. –Pues… esa persona de la que te estuve hablando no es ella... sino él. –Esta confesión hizo que Tony se arrepintiera de haberle dicho a Pepper esas cosas, el no sabía que Michael era Gay… por eso Pepper lo abraza tan naturalmente. Pepper se tapó la boca ante la confesión un poco sorprendida. –Siento, no habértelo dicho antes, realmente lo siento, es difícil para mí revelar mi orientación sexual. –"Rayos, ¿que acabo de hacer? –Se preguntó Gene totalmente arrepentido por lo que acaba de decir. – "Pero esto por lo menos le bajará los humos de celos a Stark, así no seré una molestia para él, ya que como le dije esto, no me considerará su rival ni nada por el estilo" –Reconsideró Gene después de todo lo que único que quiere es cuidar de Pepper, cerca sin que se den cuenta de su verdadero yo. –Me voy. –Dijo con una voz sombría Michael saliendo por la puerta sin despedirse.

–Ahora, ¿Estás feliz? –Preguntó Pepper enojada con Tony, este de lo arrepentido de lo que estaba no encontraba palabras que decir. –Ella subió molesta a su alcoba cerrando con fuerza la puerta. –"¿Qué rayos te sucede Anthony Edward Stark? ¿No vez lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Hiciste que Michael se sintiera terrible porque tú me gritaste de esa forma que dijera eso para que no te comportaras así? ¿Cómo un completo idiota?" El papá de Pepper escuchó el golpe de la puerta al encerrarse. Y salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café.

– ¿Pepper, te encuentras bien? ¿Tony no has visto a Pepper y a su amigo?–Tony negó con la cabeza arrepentido. –hace un rato estaban aquí que raro. En fin… más café para mí.

Fin del flashback…

–Siento lo de aquella vez, me siento tan apenada…

–No, no te disculpe. No tienes la culpa, al parecer Tony sintió un poco de celos al verte conmigo. Pero está bien, siempre me sucede eso. –Pepper sonrió aliviada.

–Esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? –Michael sonrió gentilmente.

–No para nada.

– ¿Amigos?

–Amigos.

–Me alegra que no te hayas sentido mal por ese día.

–No, ¿Por qué me sentiría mal por eso?

–Yo pensé que no querías volver a ser mi amigo. Por el estúpido comportamiento de Tony. Y quería venir a disculparme antes pero no pude ya sabes porque.

–No hay problema.

–Eh, ¿Sabes porque más estoy aquí? –Michael negó con la cabeza.

–No, la verdad te iba preguntar por qué viniste hasta aquí en esta condición. –Mencionó en tono de broma.

–Pues, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que te avisará cuando fuéramos a escoger las cosas para el cuarto de los niños?

–Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente.

–Pues, hablé con Tony y me dijo que era una excelente idea que fueras con nosotros, ya que él quiere hacer las paces contigo, por haber mal entendido lo de aquel día, de verdad me sorprendiste con eso. No tenía ni idea de que fueras… –Michael la calla rápidamente ya que no quiere que la doctora Natsuki y su tía se enteren de eso.

–Shhhhh... Por favor es nuestro secreto mi tía al igual que la doctora Natsuki no saben nada sobre esto. –Pepper asintió levemente.

–No te preocupes, amigo. –Dijo cariñosamente abrazándolo amistosamente. –No lo divulgaré, confía en mí. Entonces. ¿Irías con nosotros? –"Genial, un día completo con Stark, pero lo tengo que hacer por Pepper ya que no sentía esa sensación de amistad con ella por mucho tiempo". Asintió levemente sonriendo a su amiga. Pepper lo sacó a jalones de la casa donde encuentra el auto y también a Tony recostado sobre la puerta del auto con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento se sentía un aire de rivalidad por parte de los chicos.

_Continuara…_

**Okay no encontré como terminar correctamente este capítulo, pero les prometí que este capítulo daría el por qué Michael (Gene) Le dijo tan semejante cosa a Pepper, siento si me he salido un poco en sí de la continuidad de la historia o si me adelanté unos meses del proceso del embarazo, la verdad quería llegar a los dos últimos meses del parto. Ya qué en estos se da lo interesante, ya saben cuándo empieza las compras, la preparación de la habitación del bebé en este caso bebés, y lo que más me gustaría hacer dentro de unos siete años escoger el nombre adecuado para él o ella, ah también el Baby Shower… xD ¿Quién quieren que sea el organizador del Baby Shower de Pepper? ¿Gene? ¿Roberta? ¿El papá de Pepper? ¿Tony? ¿Rhodey? O ¿Quién? Díganme por favor para agregarlo a las ideas que tengo, por cierto díganme como le pongo a la niña de Pepper ya que ya tengo el nombre para el niño cortesía de VanessaMauricio, gracias por el nombre por cierto. Por favor díganme que les gustaría que le agregará a la historia. Esto es todo por hoy. **

**Regresaré con más la próxima actualización…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota de la autora: Bueno capítulo 13, espero que les guste, al fin tengo tiempo de escribir… pero por lo que se ve se acerca otra tarea más y es mucho larga por suerte es por partes y en pareja…**_

_**Oh, por cierto Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un poco de cosas de mayores, por no decirlo por su nombre. xP**_

–Es hora de irnos. –Dijo Pepper tratando de evitar ese aire. Se acercó a Tony mirando con los ojos de siempre de ternura, esos ojos que dicen "Amor, no te pongas así, ya hablamos de eso, espero que comprendas, él no es ninguna amenaza, ¿Entendido?" .Tony entendió lo que Pepper le quería decir con su mirada. Suspiró en derrota y le asintió a la pelirroja. Pepper regresó donde segundos antes, Michael quedó viendo la ridícula e insoportable escena. –Vamos. –Dijo alegremente jalando a Michael directo al auto. –Tony, ¿Y papá? –Preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba con ellos.

–Tú papá saldrá en un minuto, dijo que iba a hablar con la doctora Natsuki. –Justo cuando terminó de hablar el papá de Pepper ya venía junto a la señora Natsuki.

– ¿De verdad no puedes venir con nosotros? –Pidió el señor Potts.

–Me gustaría, pero hoy viene mi familia de Japón, y tengo que ir a traerlos al aeropuerto. Pero me cuentas los detalles. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

–Tú igual, quiero saber cómo están los gemelos Jung. –Se despidió de la doctora entrando al auto. –Bien, es hora de irnos. –Dijo sonriendo viendo atravez del reflejo del espejo a Tony y Michael. Por supuesto que su hija siempre iría a la par. ¿Qué clase de padre seria al dejarla atrás con dos chicos los cuales no se llevan bien? Virgil arrancó el auto despidiéndose de la doctora con la mano. Por unos minutos había un silencio dentro de la cabina Pepper minutos después de haber empezado su trayecto al centro comercial se había quedado dormida. Virgil iba tan concentrado en el camino que se le olvidó que llevaba pasajero, mientras que Tony al igual que Michael, miraban atravez de los parabrisas de sus lados. –"Bien, Tony tu puedes, esto es por Pepper, además Michael es eso… por lo tanto no es una amenaza para ti." –"Okay, Gene, en estos momentos estamos aquí con Pepper… y Tony, hagas lo que hagas no tenemos que dar a mal entender nuestros motivos, para que Pepper confié en mí tengo que formar un lazo de amistad con Tony, bien, además con lo que dije aquel día no sospechará nada , por lo tanto él no me mirará como una amenaza para su familia, y bajará la guardia, por lo tanto no me verá como su rival… y así protegeré a Pepper de Stark cuando actué como un tonto, si en dado caso llegará a suceder, de lo que por estoy seguro.

– ¿Tony?

– ¿Michael? –Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y se rieron entre sí pero suavemente ya que no querían despertar a Pepper. –Oye, con respecto a lo de aquella vez… lo siento mucho, no sabía que tú eras, bueno ya sabes.

–Tranquilo, no te preocupes… eso casi siempre me sucede por no decir quién soy en realidad a las personas, y pueden sacar ideas precipitadas de mí al conocerme por primera vez. –Dijo Michael tratando de sonar como un gay como tal. Aunque no le gustaba la idea tenía que proseguir con el Plan. –Espero, que ahora en adelante, no tengamos malentendidos. –Dicho esto levantó la mano en símbolo de amistad. – ¿Amigos? –Tony miró por varios segundos dudando un poco.

–Amigos. –Finalizó estrechando la mano. Ambos sonrieron.

–Bien, Chicos ya llegamos… –Dijo el papá de Pepper estacionándose. –Pepper, despierta ya llegamos. –Dijo meciéndola suavemente para que esta despertará.

– ¿Hummm… ya es de día? –Preguntó Pepper de lo soñolienta que estaba, se le había olvidado en donde estaba. Todos sonrieron al escuchar esto de parte de la pelirroja.

––No, se te olvidó, estamos en el centro comercial, ¿Estás un poco cansada? –Pepper asintió. –Bien, entonces yo me adelantaré, Michael ¿Puedes acompañarme? –Michael asintió gustosamente después de ver a Pepper por unos segundos. –Bien, Tony cuando Pepper se sienta mejor, me avisas y te digo donde estaremos ¿Okay?

–Pep, vamos debemos de seguir a tu padre. –Pidió tranquilamente.

–Hummm… está bien. –Gimió Pepper en derrota. –Pero con una condición...

– ¿Cuál es? –Preguntó suspirando sabiendo que Pepper le iba a dar una idea loca. Pepper estiró los brazos cerrando los ojos.

–Cárgame…

–Bien, te cargaré pero solo hasta la entrada, no creo que pueda. –La levantó en sus brazos. –Ya que pesas demasiado. –Le dijo cargándola mientras avanzaba directo a la entrada.

– ¿Me estás llamando gorda? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo no estoy diciendo que eres gorda… solo dije que pesas demasiado.

– ¿Ves? Otra vez me dijiste gorda. –Tony rodó los ojos.

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…

–Ah… ahora quieres que olvide que me llamaste gorda… ¿Sabes qué? Bájame, ya no tengo sueño… –Exigió enojada. –No necesito que me lleves así, si crees que estoy gorda. –Tony rodó los ojos, la verdad él no quería volver a pelear con Pepper otra vez, ya que la última vez ella no le habló por más de una semana. Y el bien sabe que la única manera de que Pepper no se enoje demasiado con él es hacer algo muy dulce y detallado de su parte, como la vez en que la llevó a la base de SHIELD, aunque él no quería ir solamente accedió por Pepper a reparar las hélices del helitransportador.

–Está bien, mejor vamos a buscar a tu padre. –Pepper aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y evitando la mirada de Tony la cual la llevaba de la mano, de tan enojada que iba, se esforzaba para librarse del agarre de él.

–Tony, suéltame…

–Mmmmm… no quiero.

–Suéltame, Tony ¿No sabes que nos pueden ver las personas y pensar que tú?

–Ummm… no me importa además ¿No recuerdas que HAMMER compró Stark International? Eso significa que el contrato de que yo me haga cargo de la empresa de mi padre queda anulado, de todos modos las personas pensaran de lo decepcionado que estaba que decidí seguir con mi vida de adolescente.

–Ashh…. Tú y tu lógica, pero aun así ¿No te da miedo que digan cosas horrendas de ti?

–Ah… no. –Pepper frunció el ceño otra vez. Tony miró divertido el comportamiento de su novia. Y se atrevió a robarle un beso. Pepper abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su novio el cual solamente llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Oh, allí están vamos donde ellos… –Dijo jalando a Pepper tras de él.

–Tony, no corras, tú no eres el que lleva 20 kilos en tú estomago de siete meses.

–Oh veo que están aquí bien, ¿Qué si vamos primero a BabyStore? –Todos asintieron.

_En la tarde… _

Después comprar las cosas, todos regresaban muy contentos con los objetos que compraron cada quien compró algo especial y único para los gemelos Stark, ya que eran un niño y una niña, se dividieron en parejas para buscar ropa y cosas relacionada al sexo del bebé, Tony y El señor Potts buscaron ropa para el niño, y Pepper y Michael buscaron para la niña. Se divirtieron mucho buscando la ropa adecuada para los bebés Stark, inclusive Gene se divirtió viendo a Tony ser regañado por haber escogido cosas que llevaran rojo y amarillo… esa imagen no tenía precio parecía un niño pequeño regañado por su mamá, en este caso su novia.

–Bien, ya que terminamos antes de las cuatro de la tarde, ¿Qué tal si llevamos comida para cenar? –Todos estaban de acuerdo con el señor Potts. –Entonces ¿A dónde quieren ir?

–Vamos a comer Pizza. –Pidió Tony.

–Me gustaría ir a comer un poco de sushi. –Dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

–mmm… ¿Pizza o Sushi? No me decido… –El papá de Pepper. –Bien, queda a elección de Pepper. ¿Hija que prefieres? –Ambos chicos esperaban la respuesta de Pepper, aunque ambos sabían que hicieron las pases, todavía tenían rivalidad cuando se trataba de Pepper.

–Ah… bueno a mi gustaría… –Pepper tenía ganas de otra cosa la verdad ella quería ir a comer a Kentucky. –Vamos a Kentucky… –Los chicos se vieron entre sí, a veces la mente de una chica puede ser impredecible.

–Buena elección, bien entonces vamos a Kentucky. Después de ir al restaurante, se dirigieron para sus casas. No sin antes de ir a dejar a Michael a su casa.

–Gracias, por venir con nosotros. –Dijo Pepper despidiéndose de su amigo-

–No, gracias a ti por invitarme.

–Espero que no te sintieras incómodo con Tony. –Tony miraba y podía escuchar el modo que le hablaba Pepper a él, sentía celos, pero el chico lo había dejado claro, no está interesado en Pepper, pero aun así no confiaba al cien por ciento en su palabra, así que decidió poner un ojo encima a Michael.

–Nah… no te preocupes. –En eso Michael se da cuenta que Tony los estaba observando. "Oh veo que aún no confías en mí. Bien creo que haré lo planeado en este caso." –lo único que te puedo decir es que: Si no fuera tu novio ya le hubiera coqueteado. –Esto hizo poner Tony con cara pálida. Pero Pepper se rio de su broma. "¿De verdad es uno de esos?" Se preguntó mentalmente Tony. "Genial, ahora si lo hiciste Gene, que pena, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso" –Tony de lo traumado que estaba levantó un poco la cabeza de su escondite, dando a saber que los estaba espiando. Michael, sonríe más. "Bueno, ya que dije eso, me divertiré un poco." –Cuida bien de Tony…

–Lo haré… –Dijo Pepper entre risas viendo la reacción de Tony. Michael le guiña un ojo a Tony. Este más se esconde detrás del parabrisas de su asiento. –Nos vemos otro día Michael. –Dijo Pepper despidiéndose de el con un abrazo.

–Y sobre todo cuida de ti.

–Lo haré, dado por hecho.

–Pepper, vámonos es hora de irnos, parece que va a llover. –Justamente cuando dijo esto el señor Potts empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Pepper corrió espantada al auto, por suerte no se mojó demasiado, se despidió con la mano, en lo que el auto arrancaba.

_En la residencia Potts…_

–Bien, ya llegamos justo a tiempo. –Dijo el señor Potts viendo que empezó a llover con intensidad. Por suerte entraron poco antes de haber empezado la lluvia.

–Son casi a las siete de la noche, ¿Qué dicen comemos los que trajimos del restaurante? –Preguntó el señor Potts a su hija y yerno.

–Si me muero de hambre. –Dijo Tony sobándose el estómago imitando a Pepper cuando ella tiene hambre.

–YAH! –Gritó enojada Pepper. –Tú mocoso engreído y arrogante.

–Pues, este mocoso engreído y arrogante es el padre tus otros dos estómagos. –Esto hizo enfurecer a Pepper, sin darse cuenta estaba persiguiendo a Tony por toda la sala, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó este tiró de ambos al sofá. Ahora Pepper estaba inmóvil por el agarre de Tony

–Suéltame, ahora mismo.

–A ver… no. –Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

–Suéltame! –Mirándolo de reojo

–No

–Que me sueltes… –Fatigada el actuar de Tony

–No, no quiero. Antes te gustaba que te agarre abrazada de esta manera. ¿O no te recuerdas? –Dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

–Eh… no recuerdo. –Aclaró Pepper. –Después de nuestra última pelea, no recuerdo nada de esto. –Dijo Pepper tratando de extender los brazos pero como estaba amarrada entre los brazos de Tony.

–De verdad, entonces esto te ayudará a recordar. –Dijo atrayéndola más hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios a Pepper. El beso era uno simple pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más fugaz. Tony dejó de besarla para empezar a besarla por el cuello. Estaban tan distraídos en lo que estaban que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo hace unos segundos atrás. El papá de Pepper se aclaró la garganta exageradamente. –Esto asustó a Pepper y a Tony haciéndolo estremecerse.

–Sé que no pueden contener sus impulsos, pero recuerden que no pueden hacerlo hasta después de que tú tengas a mis nietos. –Dijo señalando a su hija. –Después de eso pueden hacerlo, cuantas veces quieran al día, pero por el momento no. A menos que decidas pedirle matrimonio a mi hija.

–Papá! –Exclamó Pepper sonrojada.

–Señor Potts. –Exclamó sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir su suegro. EL papá de Pepper la verdad no quería decir eso, pero si seguían así quien sabe hasta dónde llegarían. Suspiró con diversión ante las caras de su hija y yerno, la verdad le divertía ver esa carita de vergüenza.

**xDDDDD Jajaja y bien ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? ¿Algo cursi? Por favor comentar acerca de cómo estuvo este capítulo.**

**No sé qué cosa me golpeó la cabeza, ante tal semejante idea que cruzó por mi cabeza tan inocente, no sé si están de acuerdo con esto, que tal si yo hiciera un lemon sobre Pepper o Tony. Lo sé suena totalmente raro sobre todo para esta serie, pero si ustedes se les antoja leer algo así me lo dicen y veré que puedo hacer, ya que no sé cómo realizar un lemon… tal vez leyendo algo de eso me ayude, conste que si en caso hiciera uno, no lo haría tan sucio, solo un poco extravagante, o no sé, como les dije algo me golpeó la cabeza para pensar semejante cosa… es eso o es que estoy madurando como escritora? Realmente no lo sé…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la autora: Bien, un nuevo capítulo, nuevas emociones, espero que les guste…**

**Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece. A menos que me lo regalaran con gusto aceptaría.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene, algunas "cosirijillas" fuera de lo normal en la serie, como saben yo escribo cosas muuuuy alternativas a la serie, algo apegadas al universo Marvel en sí. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, "amiguirijillos" como diría Flanders… en los Simpson… xD **

**Me temo que este es uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic… creo que solo faltan dos o tres… o por cierto gracias a Lili por la sugerencia, me gustó mucho ese nombre.. Así que así se llamará, la niña.**

–Y bien… –Luego de un rato bien silencioso después del momento quizás más penoso para ella, y para Tony por supuesto, después de eso cenaron en un silencio total e incomodo, solo se miraban nerviosamente y regresaban a su comida, el papá de Pepper se sintió culpable al haber dicho tal cosa, pensó que alteró a la pareja que dentro de dos meses tendrán a sus hijos, en fin regresando al momento actual. Pepper tratando de hacer conversación con Tony.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué? –Preguntó Tony rápidamente sobándose los nudillos.

–Es hora de dormir… –Tosio nerviosamente Pepper. –No sé tú pero hoy fue un día muy cansado… me iré a dormir… buenas noches. –Dijo Pepper nerviosamente subiendo las escaleras, pero regresó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Y después huyó al cuarto como una niña pequeña. Mientras Tony tenia la cara de un tonto enamorado, no recordaba el modo de actuar de Pepper antes de que fueran novios, ella podría decirse que cuando se trataba de ellos dos, Pepper era la que iniciaba a flirtear, aunque ella al rato se daba cuenta que estaba coqueteando con Tony inconsientemente, rápidamente se sonrojaba y evitaba la mirada del muchacho, incluso cuando estaba celosa, ella no era como cualquier chica que sabia ocultar sus celos bajo de una sonrisa de porcelana, sino que mostraba su disgusto a ver a su Tony con una chica, más con una chica en particular y esa chica era la mismísima Whitney Stane. Aunque sabía que a Pepper no le agradaba Whitney, nunca se había enterado que era porque nunca había pensado que Pepper hubiera estado enamorada de el, hasta que el se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amiga. Recordó todos esos momentos, pudo ver, vivir y conocer las peculiaridades de la responsabilidad de tener un hijo. Aunque esta etapa esta por terminar le falta mucho por recorrer.

_Al día siguiente… _

Las luces de los rayos del sol entraban por las persianas del cuarto de Tony, se quejó para sus adentros, al recibir una pequeña cantidad de energía lumínica sobre sus ojos, en protesta a su digusto se cubrió aun más con las sabanas, realmente quería dormir unos minutos más antes de empezar lo cotidiano de cada día de un adolescente, que cruzaba la secundaria. Su mente estaba en blanco y serena hasta que unos toques de la puerta lo hicieron salir de su trance.

–Tony… despierta ya es de mañana. –Dijo Pepper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Pepper, por favor… son las 6:30 de la mañana. –Se quejó tapándose la cara con fatiga. –Además ¿Por qué madrugaria a esta hora? Hay vacaciones de verano, así que cual es el punto de madrugar? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

–Ah, bien, pero te levantas antes de la siete ¿Ok? –Pepper se dirigió a su alcoba para darse un baño. "Hombres" Pensó Pepper rodando los ojos y entrando a la lucha.

_Siete de la mañana con dieciséis minutos…_

Tony abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba fija en dirección al cielo falso de su cuarto.

–Me muero de hambre, ¿Me pregunto que hay para desayunar? –Se preguntó después de oír unos ruidos provienientes de su estomago. Se levantó, y bajo bostezando por las escaleras estirándose al llegar a la cocina. Se sentó un poco somnoliento.

–Buenos días señor Potts.

–Buenos días, Tony… espero que hayas dormido bien.

–Si, dormí de maravilla. –Dijo metiendo una cucharada cereal. Tony se percató que faltaba algo o alguien, pensó por varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que no había visto a Pepper desde la mañana. –¿Dónde está Pepper? –Se preguntó así mismo, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que el señor Potts se volteara.

–Ella, está decorando el cuarto de los niños… me dijo que ella fue a tú habitación a despertarte para que la fueras a ayudar con la decoración del cuarto, pero dijo que estabas tan dormido que no te acordaste que hoy iban a ordenar y a decorar el cuarto. –Tony escupió su bocado, y se apretó las cienes en señal de arrepentimiento.

–Lo olvidé, le prometí que me levantaría temprano para decorar el cuarto. De seguro, está enojada conmigo… –Tony se levantó de la mesa corriendo pero se regresó, solo para llevarse el tazón lleno de cereal y leche. Subió las escaleras, corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de los niños que estaban por venir. Suspiró con todas su fuerzas y cerró los ojos a lo que estaba por venir. –¿Pepper estás aquí? –Preguntó detrás de la puerta.

–Sí… –Dijo sin mirarlo.

–¿Todo esta bien?

–No…

–¿No estás enojada conmigo?

–No…

–Uf… que bien… yo pensaba

–Estoy más que enojada…

–Pepper, perdóname… se me olvidó por completo.

–No

–¿por qué no?

–Tony. –Dijo volteándose viendo a su chico. –Me fallaste, lo olvidaste por completo… que íbamos a decorar este cuarto para los bebés. ¿ Y tú quieres que te perdone así fácilmente?

– Pues… deberías, por que necesitas ayuda con esto. –Dijo señalando un montón de cajas sin desempacar. –Además necesitas a un hombre fuerte para que te ayude a mover las cunas.

–Ashh… eres un… –Pepper sonrió maliciosamente. –SI, tienes razón necesito a un hombre fuerte para que me ayude… –Dijo cogiendo su celular.

–¿Qué haces?

–Llamando a Michael, a diferencia de ti, el me puede ayudar con tan solo pedírselo….

–¿Qué? Prefieres que el te ayude en vez de yo? –Pepper lo miró con una mirada asesina.

–Bueno, te perdonaría si hicieras todo lo que te diga el día de hoy… por ejemplo, dejarás el laboratorio por un día, dejarás el deber de Iron Man por hoy…

–¿EL qué?

–Tony, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, yo estoy en casa por mi embarazo y tú estás 24/7 en la sala de armas siempre con algo relacionado con Iron Man por favor hazlo por mí. –Tony miró con dudas a la joven pelirroja.

**¿Logrará Pepper convencer a Tony? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Y de antemano perdón por no actualizar he estado muy distraída con las tareas, y sobretodo la culpa tiene un juego de Facebook… me ha hecho adicta. Aunque eso es bueno por que en parte ayuda al cerebro y a recuperar el estado de animo… pero me retrasado muchísimo. Bueno les informo que el próximo capitulo habrá una soooorpresa! **

**Y les prometo que será mucho, pero mucho más largo que este… de verdad… perdónen… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de la autora: Hello Babys xD Bueno aquí esta mi nueva actualización no me acuerdo si había dicho que antes del domingo, pero bueno aquí esta unas horas antes que sea domingo xD**

**Descargo de responsabilidad… Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece… ni los personajes. -.- Pero afortunadamente, tengo la voluntad y la imaginación para escribir historias, aunque estoy por seguro que si los de Marvel algún día lean esto, me mandarían a secuestrar o cualquier cosa… xD**

–Este… yo… –Tartamudeó Tony sentía que Pepper se le tiraba encima. En ese momento justamente suena la alerta de que hay problemas en la ciudad. Pepper bajó la mirada a los bolsillos de Tony. Tony imitó el movimiento de la pelirroja. Y con un poco de miedo sacó su POD y sus sosprechas fueron acertadas, temía que Pepper se enojará, por esto pero no tenia otra opción. –…–Pepper se retiró unos pasos atrás.

–Adelante… ve te necesitan… –Terminó Pepper agachándose al suelo para sacar unas cosas de una caja que estaba cerca suyo.

–Pepper… te prometo que te lo compensaré… –Dijo saliendo sin respuesta de Pepper. Ella dio la vuelta sin decirle nada a el.

–… –Pepper se limpió las lágrimas de lo enfadada que estaba con Tony estaba furiosa, sentía que así será siempre, pero ella muy bien sabe que es una responsabilidad que él asumió ya que ¿Quién protegerá a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Gótica?, (Jajaja, es New York, perdón por ser irrespetuosa pero no podía evitar hacerlo, meses que tenía esa necesidad, mátenme por haber interrumpido -.-) Pero ella admitia que a Tony le molesta mucho que Michael, esté cerca de ella, pero ella no tenia culpa, cuando Tony estaba ocupado, se sentía sola y necesitaba de compañía, entonces llamaba a Michael, para sentirse protegida y no sentirse sola, ella hace mucho notó que a Tony no le agrada mucho su nuevo amigo más bien ella estaba segura que sentía celos, ella lo sabe muy bien, por sus intintos femeninos, es por eso que el se enfada y actua como un tonto arrogante. Pepper cogió su móvil y apretó varios números antes de llevar el aparato a la altura de su oreja. –Michael… contesta por favor, necesito ayuda… –Pensó la pelirroja, sus petición fue aceptada.

–Hola, Pepper, ¿Comó has estado?

–Hola, Michael, pues bien en parte…

–¿Cómo que en parte? –Esto le preocupó un poco al chico.

–Bueno, te acuerdas que te mencioné que iba a decorar la habitación de los niños?

–Si. –Dijo asintiendo al otro lado de la llamada.

–Bueno, es que Tony, no puede hoy ayudarme. Y me preguntaba… ¿Qué tú podrías…. –Gene sonrió al otro lado de llamada, el sabia perfectamente que quería que la ayudará. "Stark lo estás logrando, estás actuando como un estúpido y por consecuencia estás descuidando a Pepper y por lo tanto será mía" –venir a ayudarme con esto? –Preguntó con dudas la joven embarazada.

–Pues claro, ¿Por qué no? Me encantaría ayudar a mi amiga del alma. –Tuvo que hacer un mojin con voz semifemenina, realmente odiaba actuar como un chico afemeninado para mantener su verdadera identidad oculta. –Ya voy para allá, querida, espera que ya llego.

–Oh, ¿En serio? Gracias, Gracias, te debo una. –Dijo Pepper cortando la llamada.

–No hay de qué, nos vemos al rato. –Pepper suspiró de alivio y sonrió por lo menos recibirá ayuda con la gran montaña que compraron aquel día en el centrocomercial.

_Mientras tanto… _

Iron Man llegó al centro de Manhathan, visualizó por arriba de la ciudad, su ceño se frunció.

–¿Qué raro? Todo está tránquilo, pero… ¿porque sonó la alarma de alerta? –Pensó detenidamente. –Bueno tal vez fue un error será mejor regresar.– Dijo preparándose para despegar retorno a la armería. –Por favor contesta… –Se dijo así mismo. – Pepper de seguro se molestó mucho y llamó a su amiguito… Rayos debo dejar de hablar solo, es raro. –Dijo quitándose la armadura Mark II.

…

Michael, llegó a la residencia Potts, con una sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo creer que Stark corriera tras una falsa alarma. Gene lo había hecho a propósito, ya que el bien sabía que Pepper y Tony iban a decorar la habitación de los gemelos. Pero sabe que Stark no puede evitar ser el héroe qué es y que no tenia otra opción que defender a la ciudad de un peligro inminente, claro que Gene sabía que en un momento Stark se daría cuenta tarde o temprano que todo tiene relación, con lo que ha sucedido en estos meses pasados.

–Michael, me alegra que hayas venido. –Dijo Pepper dejándolo pasar.

–Ya sabes yo siempre vendré cuando me llames. –Dijo entrando.

–Bien, ven sígueme… –Dijo Pepper subiendo las escaleras, Gene asintió y la siguió. Al entrar en la habitación que se suponía iba ser de los gemelos Stark. Los colores de las paredes era n celeste, y el tejado y el piso era rosa. Observó un montón de cajas por doquier, y unas cosas que fueron sacadas de sus cajas, y fueron dejadas sin terminar de ordenarlas.

–Bien, ¿En que quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó mirando todo en el cuarto.

–Bien, como verás aquí tenemos todo lo que compramos en el centro comercial, así que hay que ordenarlo, veamos la cuna de la niña que vaya en el extremo izquierdo y la del niño en el derecho. Mientras yo ordenaré los accesorios y pondrés las cortinas y la ropa en los ropero. –Michael asintió y dispuso hacer su parte_._

_Un rato más tarde…_

Tony había regresado a la casa, obvio tenia que regresar como cualquier persona normal ya que podría estar el papá de Pepper, todavía en la casa, aunque el podría a ver volado de la armería hasta la residencia Potts pero no pudo, porque pueda que alguien pueda verlo aterrizar en el techo o entrando en la ventana, realmente no quería eso. –Subió las escaleras en dirección donde hace rato dejó a Pepper con los objetos de bebés.

–Pep, ya llegue, no me lo creerás pero fue una falsa alarma… –Dejó de hablar al percartarse que Pepper no estaba, y sobre todo el cuarto ya estaba ordenado, las camas, las cajas ya no estaban, todo esta preparado incluso ya habían puesto las cortinas. Solo faltaba el objeto que Tony hizo para los niños, por que era su secreto, hasta que se realice el Baby Shower se lo daría a Pepper. En fin Tony extrañado cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a ver si se encontraba en su habitación, no estaba, entonces fue a ver en la de el, por sí ya se dio cuenta del regalo que tenia para ella, suspiró aliviado, al ver que no habían tocado el armario, lo cual escondia el objeto. Entonces salió al corredor y escuchó unas risas en la cocina. Una de las risas era la de Pepper y la otra no la reconocía pero le era muy familiar, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabe a quien. Bajó para ver que sucedía.

–Hola, Tony. –Dijo Michael haciendo que Pepper miré hacia Tony y su risa se espume, temiendo que Tony se sienta celoso, o algo así. –Pepper me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con la habitación de los gemelos, así que vine no pude resistir.

–…

–¿Tony? –Preguntó Pepper un poco preocupada, "rayos otro ataque de celos" –Pensó Pepper.

–Me alegra que la hayas venido a ayudar, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo no pude dársela, te agradezco mucho… bueno si me disculpan iré a trabajar en mis investigaciones. –Dijo Tony saliendo dando una sonrisa falsa y al darse la vuelta su sonrisa se hizo una mueca de disgusto y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su cuarto. "Lo hizo, de verdad lo hizo, llamó a es niñito de mamá" –Pensó en frustración. –"Bien, no te pongas celoso, solo la vino ayudar, por que tú no pudiste por el llamado de peligro que al parecer fue falsa alarma…" –Tony pensó haciendo negociación consigo mismo. Sonrió malvadamente. –"No saldré en días de mí cuarto y si salgo será solo para comer e ir a la armería. Sí tal vez Pepper se preocupe por mí, por mi raro "actuar". Pero esto la mantendrá apartada de mí por un momento mientras planeo lo del Baby Shower" En cierta parte era cierto, Pepper lo ama y sabe que ella nunca vería a otro chico con los ojos que lo ven a el. Por lo tanto esto lo debe de aprovechar para planear. Tony tomó su móvil y se dispuso a marcar a Rhodey.

–Bien, fue muy bueno que vinieras ayudarme de verdad te estoy muy agradecida.

–No te preocupes, Pepper, recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Nos vemos mañana. –Dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. –Espero que te vaya bien, al parecer a Tony no le gustó el hecho que yo te viniera ayudar.

–Nah, para nada… al contrario te está agradecido, por que me hayas ayudado cuando el no estaba para hacerlo. –Gene asintió a Pepper y se despidió con la mano. Pepper cerró la puerta tomando apoyo en la misma. Suspiró profundamente.

–De verás no sé que haré con este hombre. –Dijo subiendo las escaleras para hablar un poco con el.

….

–Tony, ¿Cómo te va men?

–Pues ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Por cierto, lo logré hice tengo tiempo para planear, nuesta pequeña fiesta.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial, y bien ya sabes lo que debes hacer o como lo celebrarás?

–Mmm… aun no lo sé, debo de planearlo todo… ya sabes, las invitaciones, el día la hora, y lo más importante como haré para que Pepper salga ese día para que no sospeche nada…

–Cierto, ¿Ummm que tal unos dos días te metes en la armería sin salir ni hablar con ella? Eso la sacará por un momento, ya sabes como es cuando estás en peligro…

–Tienes razón.. –Dijo después de oír unos golpes de llamado en la puerta.

–¿Tony? –Preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

–…

–¿Estás aquí? Siento mucho por haber traido a Michael se que te incomoda su presencia. Pero sabes, lo hice por que no tenia a nadie para ayudarme.

–¿Así y Rhodey?

–Rhodey me dijo que no podía por las clases de verano que toma…

–¿Rhodey es cierto? –Preguntó Tony por telefono

–Si hombre, me hubiera gustado ir a ayudarla pero la maestra no me dejó… –Dijo Rhodey.

–Bueno… pero de todos modos te hubieras esperado hasta que yo regresará, de todos modos fue una falsa alarma..

–¿Falsa alarma? –Preguntaron tanto Pepper como Rhodey al teléfono.

–Si, fue raro… fui al centro de la ciudad y espere un rato e incluso analice todo el lugar, y no había signos de actividad anormal… Pero bueno eso no importa ya…

–Me alegro que estén bien, debo de colgar mi mamá quiere que sigua sus horarios de estudios vacacionales.

–Okay, adiós y me saludas a Roberta. Buenas noches.

–¿Tony? –Emitió Pepper dudando si le contestaría.

–Estoy muy cansado el día de hoy, Pepper deberías descansar tu también has trabajado muy duro hoy y eso es malo para ti y para los gemelos. –Dijo guardando todo su equipo de herramientas, estarandose un poco se acostó y se cubrió con las sabanas.

–Buenas noches, Pep… Oh por cierto antes de que salgas podrías apagar las luces? Te lo agradecería un monton. –Pepper abrió los ojos de lo cortante de sus palabras, de verdad se había "enojado" con ella. Pepper cerró la puerta preocupada. "Ummm… espero que se le quite su enojo para mañana." Pensó Pepper entrando a su cuarto. Tony al escuchaar el cierre de la puerta sonrió para sus aadentros, genial todo va concorde al plan. "Si no sospecha nada, todo saldrá bien para el baby Shower…" –Pensó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo….

**Bien…. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero de verdad, ya lo tenia listo hace dos semanas… no pude entrar ya que se me había olvida mi contraseña de fanfiction y tuve que abrir hacer un proceso por allí para abrirla, pero lo logré esta vez mi cuenta de fanfiction la tengo directamente sujeta a mi cuenta de Facebook porque así cuando Abra Facebook automáticamente se abrirá fanfiction, es me pasa por poner contraseñas diferentes en cuentas… xD**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores, les traigo el capítulo 16 disfruten! Lo siento por la tardanza.**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad… Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stan Lee creador de todo el universo Marvel como lo conocemos.**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

A tan solo que salía el sol, se podía escuchar los cantos de las aves, los rayos de sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de cada quien, uno de ellos ya estaba despierto mientras que el otro dormía plácidamente. Adivinaron, la que estaba despierta era Pepper no pudo dormir, pensando que Tony se había molestado por lo de ayer. Mientras que Tony apenas abría sus ojos, por los rayos de sol que alcanzaban su rostro, le levantó estirándose muy satisfactoriamente. Dejó de estirar ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El ya tenía la idea de quien era.

– ¿Tony estás despierto? –Preguntó Pepper recostándose sobre la puerta. –Sé que estás molesto desde ayer, lo siento de verdad lo siento, sabiendo cómo eres de celoso… debí pensarlo dos veces antes de llamar a Michael. –"¿Celoso yo?" Por favor… yo no soy celoso para nada. –Pensó arrogantemente. –Tony por favor di algo, soy la madre de tu hijo, no debes de tratarme así… –Tony abrió la puerta. Y la miró con su orgullo herido, y salió sin verla.

–No estoy celoso de nada, si me disculpa me iré a duchar… –Dijo comportándose como un chiquillo.

–Tony vuelve, no me dejes ignorada… –Tony le gustaba esto, sabía que era incorrecto hacerle esto a Pepper pero tiene que seguir su papel de un hombre herido. –"La fase dos de mi plan empieza ahora mismo." Tony rápidamente volteó a ver a Pepper con unos ojos seductores, típicos en él. –Pepper se asustó ya que entendió el mensaje. –"_Déjame en paz, sino quieres ver mi lado malvado_" –Aunque en el fondo ella quería eso, pero no podía debido a que está embarazada. –mmm… creo que esperaré un tiempo antes de eso… Pero pensé que se acordaría que hoy era mi cumpleaños. –Pensó tristemente la pelirroja.

_Antes de la cena…_

–Hola, ya volví. –Dijo Tony volviendo a la casa. Con un ramos de flores y chocolates –"Bien ahora la fase dos empieza, adiós al Tony herido, hola al Tony el romántico y devoto a su futura esposa" –Pensó mentalmente.

–Hola Tony… –Dijo el señor Potts.

–Hola señor Potts, ¿Sabe dónde está Pepper? –Dijo

–Pues, en la cocina… fue por un poco de fruta. –Dijo viéndolo de reojo. –Veo que vienes preparado para hoy.

– ¿Para hoy? –Preguntó confundido Tony.

–Pues sí para hoy, es el cumpleaños de Pepper… ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

– ¿Qué? Claro que si lo sabía… Já ¿Cómo podría olvidar el cumpleaños de Pepper? –Dijo Tony nerviosamente. –"No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, pero lo bueno es que vengo preparado soy un genio". –Será mejor que vaya a buscarla y darle su regalo de cumpleaños, Jejeje. –Rio nerviosamente saliendo de la sala. Poniendo una cara como O_O

–Hola, Pepper. –Dijo entrando a la cocina.

–Vaya, al parecer has cambiado un poco de tu humor. –Dijo ella cortando la fruta. Algo enojada, por que Tony es tan tonto para recordar que hoy era su cumpleaños.

–Sé que en estos momentos estarás pensando que soy un tonto. Pero debo decirte que no es así. Pues… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –Dijo alegremente sacando el ramo de flores detrás de el donde los ocultaba y fue seguido por los chocolates.

–Tony… –Dijo muy alegre dejando de cortar la fruta y corriendo hacia el a abrazarlo. –Pensé que lo olvidaste a cómo eres… –Dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo con dificultad debido al bulto que interfería entre ellos.

–Pep, deberías dejar de correr con armas corto punzantes… te puedes hacer daño. –Dijo Tony apartando el cuchillo de su cuello, la verdad no quería morir desollado. –Eh… creo que es algo difícil que me abraces en este estado.

–Oh, lo siento. –Dijo Pepper guardando el cuchillo en un cajón por allí. –Y bien… –Preguntó ella.

–Bien, ¿Qué?

–Es que… –Dijo Pepper tocándose torpemente sus manos. –Siempre soñé que en mi cumpleaños me llevarás a una cita. Ya sabes no hemos tenido una después de esto. –Dijo agachando la cabeza.

–Oh ya veo… ¿Eso quieres? –Preguntó Tony. –Entonces… Pep, ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo ahora mismo?

– ¿Qué? Yo…. –Dijo arreglándose un mechón desarreglado.

–Oh vamos Pepper, ¿Qué dices? –Dijo Tony dándole un sonrisa típica de él, la cual ella no podía negar con un no, a su genio favorito.

–Claro, me gustaría…

–Okay, entonces ve a cambiarte… porque vamos a nuestra cita… –Dijo Tony, pero su atención ahora bajó al objeto que estaba alrededor del cuello de Pepper. – ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó levantándolo para obsérvalo más de cerca.

–Oh… esto… es un collar. –Pepper dijo evitando hablar más de ello. –Mejor que vaya a cambiar. –Dijo cambiando de tema y saliendo de la cocina. Dejando así a un Tony algo preocupado e intrigado por el comportamiento de Pepper. Pepper subió la escalera cerrando su cuarto. Agarró el collar apretándolo con fuerza. Recordando lo que le dijo Michael, hoy en la mañana cuando Tony no estaba.

_Flashback…. _

–Pepper, por favor úsalo, es para tu protección. –Dijo Michael preocupado.

–No, puedo ¿Cómo sabes que mi vida correrá riesgo en el parto? –Preguntó enfrentándose a él. ¿Cómo es que vienes de repente y me dices que tengo el riesgo de morir…? –Pepper estaba muy confundida al respecto.

–Simplemente, lo sé… –Dijo nada más Michael.

–Si no me lo dices, ya no serás mi amigo… nunca más. –Dijo enojada. Michael/Gene suspiró pesadamente.

–Es qué si te digo toda la verdad, ya no seré tu amigo, pues no soy la persona que tú piensas que soy…

– ¿Qué sucede? Dime como es que sabes que voy a morir en el parto sino me pongo este collar. –Dijo viendo hacia el objeto en su mano y regresando a verlo.

–Pues, porqué en verdad, tú embarazo fue causado a propósito… –Dijo el evitando la mirada de la pelirroja. –En primer lugar, Tony hace unos meses atrás fue encantado con un hechizo el cual lo hacía actuar de la manera más vil y más primitivo en su ser. Y según el encanto, el deberá de reunirse con una mujer en el acto sexual. –Pepper quedó sorprendida ante las palabras. –En segundo lugar, lo sé porque yo fui el que provocó esto, yo fui quien hechizó a Stark con una sustancia. Y en tercero, no soy quien crees que soy…

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Pepper aterrada por lo que está escuchando.

–Yo soy… –Dijo revelando su verdadera identidad. –Yo soy… Gene Khan… sé qué estas molesta y enojada por haber sido engañada por mí, por haberte mentido otra vez de quien era realmente, pero sé que ya no volveré a verte después de esto pero por favor por tu propia seguridad y la de tus hijos, que lleves este collar. –Dijo transformándose en el mandarín. –Espero que lo uses. Quiero que estés bien… después de esto, ya no volverás a verme, pues este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Me siento culpable de verdad que lo que quería no saliera como yo quería, la verdad yo pensaba que Stark estaba enamorado de la rubia Stane, pero al parecer está enamorado de ti, al igual que una vez lo estuve yo.–Pepper se sorprendió al saber lo último. – Adiós, Pepper. –Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

_Fin del flashback…_

–Pepper, ¿ya estás lista? –Preguntó Tony desde las escaleras. – ¿Pepper…? –Preguntó ahora preocupado.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo entre lágrimas después de la conmoción de haber recordado eso. Ella se limpió las lágrimas pero tenía un nudo de la garganta pero no le impidió para decirle a Tony que estaría lista en unos minutos. –Aun no, espérame en la sala ¿Sí? –Dijo ella, tratando de sonar normal.

* * *

_**Bien, un giro inesperado, realmente este capítulo ha sido muy difícil para mí no sabía cómo proseguir, lo más curioso es que ya tenía el capítulo donde Pepper tiene a los bebes. Y no tenía este, por Dios. Bien espero que me digan que les pareció, pues siento que hice un trabajo más o menos, y como dije esta historia casi llega a su fin así que la publicaré al tiempo como un promedio de 20 a 30 días para que no lo sientan tan rápido y así puedan pensar en los posibles finales de esta historia porque nunca sabes cuando las cosas pueden tomar un giro inesperado.**_


End file.
